Eternal Flames
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Here's another of my KH crossovers with HP, still a FemHarry but the pairing is one I've done before but decided to expand on with Lea instead of Axel. I own nothing and everything belongs to their respective owners


**Hey my lovely readers here's another post within a week, yay. Anyways the song for this fic belongs to Amanda Lee from LeeandLie on Youtube, please check her out totally loved the song so enjoy the fic lovelies ~Evil Irish Pixie**

 **Eternal Flames**

Riku would find the woman who would change his life and that of his friends when he turned six in the form of a pure black nekomata with two tails in the middle of the road, bleeding from cuts all over its body during a storm on his way home from school.

He would scoop the poor animal up and take it home, knowing his parents were gone and tend to it, noting the scars underneath the black coat and that the newer cuts only the one near its left eye would scar.

'Oww did anyone get the name of the thing that hit me' a soft distinctly OLDER female voice groans out softly in Riku's head as he squawks in surprise, bringing the nekomata into full alertness as it opens its eyes, green meeting light blue for the first time as the boy tried to make sure the cat didn't jar its injuries.

"Did you just talk?" Riku asks as the nekomata nodded her head warily as the silverette then asked how.

'Magic and that's just because I'm too tired and hurt to shift back' the cat admits as Riku's eyes go even wider as he realizes he had brought home someone from off world, like Kairi.

"Cool what world are you from and how can you be a nekomata and a human" Riku asks as the cat laughs in his head, purring outwardly in her mirth.

'Again magic now can I know your name so I can give you mine?' the cat asks as Riku gives the cat his name as she slowly stood up.

'Well Riku it's nice to meet you, I'm Esen and I'm grateful that you took care of my injuries. Are your parents' home?' Esen asks as Riku's face falls slightly, speaking volumes of what his home life was like.

"Out working…I usually go to a friend's house for dinner and to work on homework" Riku explains as the cat nods hopping into the boy's lap since he had sat down to be more eye level with his guest after drying himself off.

'Well when I'm feeling more up to it and if it's not too forceful I could make dinner?' Esen offers as Riku smiles slightly in relief, nodding and petting his new friend and puts off his questions about how she was hurt and where she was from for a little while longer.

It would be a week later that Riku asked his questions, Sora and Kairi having gone on ahead to play with Selphie and Wakka and Tidus.

'Well little earth ask your questions' Esen says amused as the silverette flushes slightly before asking where she was from and how she had come to be in the form of a nekomata.

Curling up in the silver haired boy's lap she rests her head on his knee, thinking over her answer before she spoke.

'Hmm well the world I was on before it fell was my second home, Radiant Garden and I lived there with two of the six close friends I'd made after leaving my home world behind. You see my home world was a world of magic where normal people who didn't have it were ignorant of those who did have magic. The magic users having gone into hiding after an event in their history known as the Salem Witch Trials in which women accused of witchcraft were burned alive at the stake, not that many magicals were caught but those that were escaped and fear spread that the non magicals would hunt them into extinction. So a statue of secrecy was created and the magicals went into hiding, their societies, especially my lands community slowly but surely falling behind the normal people's in the times as technology evolved and changed. Anyways my community had been at war long before I was born and a prophecy had been made just before I was born that someone born as the seventh month died with power the dark lord knew not would defeat him, that as long as one lived so would the other. The old man witness to this prophecy assumed it was me even though the prophecy spoke of a boy and through a series of poor choices that influenced my life in most cases for the bad forced me to kill the dark lord and in doing so tipped my world's balance towards the light at the cost of my happiness and freedom. With a special type of magic though I broke free and began world hopping only settling down when I made the six friends I did on Radiant Garden when I was fifteen having been world hopping alone for a couple months' Esen explains quietly, humming in content when Riku started scratching behind her ears in silent comfort.

"What about your family?" Riku asks as Esen sighed in his head and it wasn't tired like the previous one, but sad and filled with grief.

'Dead little earth, just before I turned two and the decision to leave me with abusive relatives who were afraid of magic was one of many decisions that led to who I am today' Esen explains as Riku nodded in understanding. He'd been ignored by his parents for as long as he could remember and had only found sanctuary with Sora's family.

'Anyways my friends are my family and you and little sky and sea are my friends, my brats and family now even if the other two don't know it' Esen explains amused as Riku's bright blue eyes tears up slightly before he buried his face into her neck to hide his tears as she hummed contently.

Riku would relax around her after that and would demand stories of her journey and adventures and Esen would supply; Sora and Kairi going off to play with the younger kids. They weren't sure why the nekomata was so important and Sora teased him much to Riku's displeasure. He liked the darker stories since those were the ones that held the most knowledge and held the most weight with Esen, the ones that had shaped her into the person that cared for and loved him unconditionally even if the ones with the boys named Lea and Isa were just as interesting and the ones with an older boy named Zack and a blonde named Cloud were funny. When they weren't on the play island Esen would live with Riku in human form when it became clear to her that his parents weren't always around and had come to ignore him when they were home. She would care for him when his parents weren't home and would help with homework and would slowly start to teach him to fight and wield her magic when he started showing signs that he could much to his joy.

"Esen what's your full name?" Riku asked softly one night after having woken up from a nightmare as the witch curled up around him and held him in her human form like she usually did in a form of comfort. She usually wore a red sundress with flame like swirls around the bottom of the skirt that was just above her ankles.

"I changed my name when I left my home world but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you the new one…Zack let me use his last name when people mistook us for siblings, ignoring my darker green eyes so my full name is Esen Hue Fair. Hue is a word in another language for Lily in honor of my mother and Esen because I love being in the sky and the freedom I feel when I fly" Esen explains as Riku asks if he could use her last name too, if they ever got off world.

"I don't see why not, your my brat after all and I know Zack would have loved you, likely would have reminded him of the guy he likes with how similar you are to the Chocobo head" Esen explains amused as Riku huffed as Esen shook with laughter at his attempt to conceal the happiness he obviously felt at being claimed hers.

Riku would go back to sleep shortly after with a small smile on his face as Esen began to hum her favorite lullaby, having not given him the lyrics to it yet since it was special and she wanted him to be a little older and a little more understanding of her before she sang it.

When she and Sora were fourteen and Riku fifteen, Kairi who had finally gotten Riku to fess up about Esen would ask the witch why she was so close with Riku in comparison to her and Sora, not jealous since her friend thrived under the love and care the witch showed, but curious.

'He reminds me of a mixture of myself and a blonde my friend and brother Zack cared strongly for. Riku would do anything for you and Sora and cares deeply even if he doesn't show it like Sora does so he needs someone who understands that and I just turned out to be that person regardless of my animagus form and balance him out a little better than you and Sora do' Esen explains purring in the Kairi's lap as the girl smiles slightly in understanding and would note that Esen had gotten bigger again

"You grew again" Kairi notes as a choked laugh came out of Esen's throat in her laughter as she nodded.

'Just because I spend more time in my animagus form doesn't mean I'm not aging or growing. I was 16 when I lost my world and I met Riku when he was 6 and it's been 9 years since then so of course I've gotten bigger as have you and the other children. Hmm since we're on the subject of age I guess I'm about 24 now' Esen muses as Kairi giggles and asks for a story since Riku and Sora were having a race.

'Which story do you wanna hear?' Esen asks softly as Kairi asks for a story from her home world, wanting to know more about Esen since the older girl avoided those stories since they seemed to scare Sora a little since they delved into the darker side of human nature.

Riku would join moments later having skidded to a halt when he heard Kairi ask for a story about the World of Magic, the name they had given Esen's home world.

'Alright well I did leave off at the end of my second year last time Riku asked so let's begin during the summer before my third year at Hogwarts' Esen says gently before going on to tell the pair and eventually Sora about one of her tamer years at school, about the Dementors, her pranks with Fred and George, about her godfather and about her near death encounter with her werewolf uncle.

"What happened to them?" Sora asks when she finished her third year as they sat at their usual tree; Esen curled up around Riku's neck, her head on the silverette's right shoulder. She would stiffen up slightly at that question before answering, speaking for the first time to Sora since Kairi had verbalized the tale for her friend.

'My godfather died during the incident that forced me off world…my werewolf uncle was just starting to see a distant relative of mine when I left so I don't know what happened to him' Esen admits quietly letting Riku scratch her favorite spot in his way of silently comforting her since Sora didn't know the question hurt.

When the three teens came up with the idea of a raft Esen would curl up on the beach in the cove they'd agreed to build and nap since she was too small to help get supplies. She would also sense the magical changes going on within her charge and within Sora having sensed the magic only once before in two other people, Ventus and Terra.

"You okay Esen?" Riku asks, walking by with a log over his shoulder as Esen opened one of her green eyes and nodded tiredly.

'Yeah just tired, something is happening and my magic doesn't like it very much so it's been keeping me up lately' Esen admits quietly as Riku put the log down with the other two that Sora had collected earlier in the day.

"Is it something like what happened to your home?" Riku asks as Esen grumbles looking unsure.

'It's a similar feeling but muted slightly as if it's going to happen but it's waiting for a catalyst of some sort. I want you and the others to be careful and come to me if you notice something strange or feel strange' Esen says gently as the silver haired boy nods as Esen got up slowly before following him to the usual spot.

The darkness would come two nights later and would knock the air out of Esen's lungs with how strong it was and how hard it was pushing against her magic and she would struggle through the shadows as she searched for Riku, Sora and Kairi and would end up getting swallowed in the darkness as she fought to keep Riku from being swallowed to his shock and would wake up alone, worried about Esen as she woke up in the middle of the First District of Traverse Town surrounded by some of the world's refugees.

"Esen" Sora cried out as he stumbled towards her and out of the alley he had woken up in as the black nekomata stirred slightly, her wounds still bleeding from the attacks she had taken from the shadows for Sora when she had found him.

'I'm alright little sky' Esen says softly as Sora shook his head in guilt and anger of having been so weak as he helped her up.

"You're hurt and we got separated from Riku and Kairi" Sora points out as Esen sighs and leads the way, having scented Cid nearby in the Accessories store.

'Cid are you in' Esen calls out as an older blond man turned around only to grin at the black nekomata as it settled on the store counter.

"Well if it ain't Esen, everyone was worried when you didn't turn up here" Cid says as he spots the boy behind her giving her an arched eyebrow in question.

'It's good to see you too Cid…I kinda got stuck during my search for Zack and the others and ended up on one of the more peaceful worlds where I met Sora here and my two other brats. It got swallowed by the darkness though so it's why I'm only appearing here now' Esen explains, blocking Sora out of the conversation as Cid nods.

"Well alright I promise to keep an eye out for you and good luck with your search" Cid says as Esen nods and leads the way out of the shop as Sora asks how she knew the old man.

'Cid is from Radiant Garden or as it became known after the coup, Hollow Bastion. To me it will always be Radiant Garden so that's what I called it in my stories. Now let's go explore since this is your first time off Destiny Islands' Esen says gently as Sora nods and leads the way while the witch followed him slowly lost in her memories of her days on Radiant Garden with Lea and Isa, specifically the day they met Ventus, or Ven as he had asked to be called and she had met Terra.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Huh? This yours?" Lea asks a blonde boy sitting down in the shade of the wall as he picked up a wooden Keyblade as Esen stood beside him looking concerned, having noted the sad look on Ventus' face and the lack of darkness in the other boy's heart._

 _"Lea, we don't have time for this" Isa states impatiently looking to Esen for help._

 _"That's not how this works Isa, we make time and there's no rush….not after this morning's prank anyways" Esen says with a giggle as both boys look to her with looks of annoyance in Isa's case and interest in Lea's._

 _"Lighten up, Isa. Esen's right anyways it'll only take a sec" Lea says with a laugh before walking over to Ven, his other arm looped through Esen's._

 _"You still play with toy swords? That's cute" Lea says amused, only flinching slightly when Esen elbows him as the red head held the wooden sword out hilt first as the blonde grunts in annoyance, Lea tossing it aside as he hears the noise, letting go of Esen's arm as he does so._

 _"Now this right here-Tada! Whadaya think?" Lea asks as he pulls out two Frisbees while Esen dug out one of the keychains she owned from world hopping, her visit to the Land of Souls specifically._

 _"Not a whole lot" the blonde says as Esen laughs out loud knowing Lea would take the challenge._

 _"You're just jealous. I'm Lea and this is Esen. Got it memorized? What's your name?" Lea asks after introducing himself and the black haired witch that many had confused for Zack with her wild black hair._

 _"Ventus" Ventus states hoping it would get the pair to leave him alone as Esen grins in victory at the response._

 _"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight! And if you have the energy Esen too" Lea suggests eagerly as Esen claps her hands eagerly, having sensed the magic of the Keyblade on the blonde._

 _"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ventus demands as Esen shares a grin with Lea._

 _"You scared of losing? C'mon; hope you're ready" Lea taunts as he jumps back a few steps._

 _Ven thinks and gives a small laugh, smiling and standing up as Esen steps back with a fond smile_

 _"Yeah! Now we're talkin'" Lea says eagerly Esen claps her hands eagerly._

 _"You're gonna be sorry!" Ven says with a laugh as he prepares his Keyblade. Isa chuckles to himself, watching the two. They face each other down and charge in for a fight. Afterward, Lea falls to the ground, panting._

 _"You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are" Lea says panting on the ground as he looked up into Esen's amused green eyes._

 _"Huh? Right..." Ventus says sarcastically as Esen giggled._

 _"Sorry Lea but seriously with all the sparring we do and the running from the castle guards you should have put up more of a fight" Esen says as Lea pouts at her._

 _"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser," "Lame," "Laughable"" Isa states with forming an L on his forehead._

 _"Wha-Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up for somethin'?" You're just havin' a bad day," or... "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some friend. And I know Esen but seriously its more you giving me a thrashing and trying not to get caught after you've pranked the castle guards" Lea says with a sigh before tugging Esen down to the ground, getting a surprised laugh from the witch._

 _"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie?" Isa asks as Esen nods her head._

 _"Ya see what I gotta put up with? At least Esen understands" Lea says pretending to be put out as Esen hugs the red head in amusement, being dragged further to ground as Lea lied down with his arms behind his head._

 _"Sure hope you don't have friends like him" he says with a smile and Ven starts laughing, making Lea and Isa laugh also while Esen giggled maniacally with them all._

 _"Lea, we have to go" Isa says moments later as they all stop laughing._

 _"'Kay, c'mon time to get up Esen" Lea says as Esen sighs and lets go, letting Lea help her up as Isa walked away._

 _"Already?" Ventus asks looking sad as Esen smiled gently_

 _"We'll see ya when we see ya. After all, we're friends now. Got it memorized" Lea says amused as Esen hugs the blonde before coming back to stand at his side._

 _"Okay, Lea; Esen" Ventus says with a smile, having hugged the black haired girl back being distinctly reminded of Zack from the Olympus Coliseum._

 _"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa demands only to get flicked in the nose by an annoyed Esen._

 _"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever. Plus Esen found us remember so she doesn't count" Lea says amused as he took Esen's hand into his own, earning a smile from the witch._

 _"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time" Isa says with a sigh as Esen snickers at the pretend put out look on his face._

 _"See, I'm immortal!" Lea says with a smile._

 _"You're obnoxious and so is Esen for agreeing with you" Isa says before looking up to the castle with Lea and Esen who had just shook her head at them._

 _"You ready?" Lea asks eagerly._

 _"Well, I can tell you are" Isa says calmly as they both look to the girl as she just grinned at them in mirth._

 _"Yeah" Lea agreed before he went with Isa while Esen went her own way, running into Terra as she did so._

 _"You must be the friend he's worried about" Esen says catching Terra's attention as the Keyblade wielder looked to her sharply._

 _"What do you mean" Terra demanded as Esen just smiles before holding her hand out as a buster sword appeared in her hand._

 _"Ventus is worried about you like your worried about him, but before we get into that lets fight" Esen says before charging the Keyblade wielder as he blocked her strike wondering if she was insane only to be beaten in the end but have her fall onto her back in exhaustion from their fight._

 _"Why did you attack me" Terra asks as Esen laughs and sits up slightly to glare at him lightly._

 _"I didn't attack you, fighting with you was my way of getting to know you, getting a feel for your magic to understand what kind of person you are. To understand what Ven sees in you as a friend. What I saw was all good and like me you walk the path between light and darkness, not afraid to go down the darker path if it meant protecting what is most important to you" Esen explains as Terra nods a little shocked before smiling as he realized what he knew about her from their fight._

 _"You'd do the same too and you prefer to charge into a situation but you can be sneaky if the situation called for it plus you would rather use your weapon to fight than your magic" Terra points out as Esen holds her hand out to him with a smile having got up._

 _"Mhm now that makes us friends since we now know each other and better friends to Ven since we can share the burden of protecting him if the need arises" Esen says as Terra nods and lets her pull him up._

 _-Flashback end-_

"Esen are you okay?" Sora asks bringing the witch out of her thoughts as she nods.

'I'm fine just lost in thought is all, now pay attention and be careful. Not everyone is going to be your friend and like those shadows will attack you so be alert' Esen states gently unaware her words would ring true an hour later, when her back was turned as she had a word with Huey, Dewy and Louie in their shop while Squall Leonheart was testing Sora.

'SORA' Esen called out in a panic as she charged Leon with an angry yowl and shot a ball of fire as the man took a step back having recognized that voice even if it was older now.

"Esen?" Leon asks as the nekomata hissed in her anger and annoyance before she turned to the boy he had attacked, the one with the key.

"Yes Squall it's me and we do need to catch up, but Sora needs rest and needs some healing from having his ass handed to him by you when he's had little to no training whatsoever with his weapon" Esen sighs as she gently lifts Sora onto her back, having shifted back into a human and lets her friend lead the way back to the hotel.

"Why didn't you train him?" Leon asks quietly as Esen just snorts in annoyance and amusement.

"I was closer with my oldest brat than Sora here after I got stuck on their world during my search for Lea, my family and my friends" Esen explains as Leon nodded in acknowledgement before opening the door for her as Yuffie squealed in delight at seeing Esen.

"Oh Esen I'm so glad you're back" Yuffie says hugging the witch around the neck as Esen snorts in amusement and ruffles the ninja's hair before shifting into her cat form to be cuddled.

'Good to see you as well Yuffie, been staying out of trouble?' Esen asks as she curled up a bit to get comfortable as the young woman grinned in mischief.

"Have you tried tracking down Merlin about your problem?" Leon asks cutting in as Esen snorts and looks to the leader of what was left of the Hollow Bastion gang.

'I know where I hid my shit Leon and you know too since the witch took over the building, I was trapped, content with getting my chance at raising and teaching some brats of my own but trapped all the same when I got stuck on Sora's world' Esen explains patiently as Leon nods before asking if she'd heard from the King since he seemed to always know where she was.

'No I haven't not in a year anyways and his last letter to me was about early last year updating me on the ongoing issue regarding the old man since his disappearance from Hollow Bastion' Esen sighs as Yuffie places her on the foot of the bed, settling to wait for Sora to awaken.

When Sora did wake up he noted the sleeping figure of Esen and asked if she was alright after having the Keyblade and Heartless explained to him.

"Tired and we had a friend heal her injuries but Sora, you must as you prepare for the road ahead help her. Esen as you know was trapped but now that she's free she's going to need help finding her chains and bag and her friends as well as your own" Leon explains as Sora looks to the older man wide eyed as a small snore came from the black cat's form as he nods in understanding.

Esen would wake as the Heartless attacked them in the hotel room and would lash out with her magic and teeth since flames would do more damage than harm and follow Sora out into the open as Donald and Goofy were launched into the air from the second floor of a house in the Third District. It was only quick thinking that kept Sora from being squished as the boy in question hung loosely in the air by the scruff of his shirt, the Keyblade still in his hand as he looked to Esen.

"Thanks Esen" Sora says quietly as she put him down with a nod as Donald notices the Keyblade and calls out 'the key' only to be interrupted by a large armor like Heartless, Esen being forced to move out of the way to watch as barriers came up.

'Damnit' Esen growls as she watched the battle as Sora got into the swing of how to handle his Kingdom Key while Donald and Goofy backed him up.

'Are you alright?' Esen asks checking Sora over, sniffing for any injuries as Donald attempts to attack her, thinking she's a Heartless only to get a fireball shot at him courtesy of the witch.

"I'm good and don't fry him for not understanding" Sora scolds lightly, earning a growl as Goofy laughs and asks who Esen was.

'Esen Fair, a friend of your king though we haven't talked in over a year' Esen says gently before moving to stand with Aerith and Yuffie since she knew she couldn't follow Sora off world, not when she had her own journey ahead to find Riku, her friends and her belongings lost in the fall of Hollow Bastion.

"Merlin should be around here in Traverse Town if you're looking for him" Yuffie points out as she and Esen relaxed on the roof of Cid's shop, a week after the departure of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

'I know but I can't get into his hiding place…the entrance way demands actual magic not my fireballs' Esen explains tiredly as Yuffie asks if she was alright. 'I'm alright; it's just tiring and frustrating being unable to defend myself with more than just demon magic. Zack taught me better than to depend on it' the witch explains as Yuffie grimaces at that thought.

"Yeah that's not fun" Yuffie says wrinkling her nose as Esen snickers slightly in agreement.

When Esen did manage to find Merlin it was courtesy of Sora leading the way after having caught her up on his adventures mentioning Cloud in passing as he also mentioned not seeing her brother.

'It's okay Sora, once I've talked to Merlin I'll help in finding Riku and Kairi….I'll also start my search for the Chocobo head, Puppy, Dark Earth, Blue eyes and Pyro…Moon gave up a while ago' Esen admits quietly as Sora nods in sad understanding, knowing it hurt Esen that one of her friends had given up on her and had given up his connection to her.

"Aha here it is, step back boys and watch an old wizard do some magic" Merlin says an hour later as the others went upstairs to practice while he searched for the necessary spell to help Esen find what she needed.

Esen would giggle maniacally as her natural magic flooded her system as Merlin and the Fairy Godmother put up magical barriers to protect Sora and his friends from the backlash of unleashing such deep reserves of magic, unaware that all those sensitive to magic would feel and sense the unblocking of Esen's magic and return of her keychains and the attention it would attract further down the road on Sora's journey.

'Never again will I let myself get close enough to a witch with the power to bind me and leave me weaponless' Esen states as Sora hugged her in relief.

"Will you be okay?" Sora asks as Esen nods humming in content as she felt her magic running underneath her skin in happiness.

'I am now and now I can get out into the worlds whenever I wish' Esen explains in amusement before curling up around Sora's neck for a nap.

The reunion between Sora and Riku didn't go very well but the reunion between earth and wind was very different as Esen threw herself at Riku in relief and let some tears fall as Riku took in her warmth and the thrum of her magic underneath her skin.

"Oh I'm glad you're alright" Esen mumbles as Riku hugs back tighter relieved she wasn't hurt. He didn't realize though that Esen could SMELL the magic of the witch who had taken her stuff, but had chosen not to say anything since he seemed okay for now.

"You ran into Sora didn't you?" Esen asks, sensing the underlying hurt Riku was obviously feeling at Donald's rejection as Riku nodded into her neck, letting his walls down slightly for her. "You know little sky will always need you and that he isn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer so to speak. The feather butt is more concerned with finding his friend than other's feelings though so ignore him...I'll get back at him at a later date since I know his girlfriend" she points out, obviously containing her rage before changing and curling up around the silverette's neck much like a scarf.

"You staying with me?" Riku asks in surprise as Esen huffs in annoyance before nodding.

'Yeah I don't trust that hag whose offered her assistance to finding little sea…it's too convenient and good to be true that she's doing this for free as long as you help her and that rogue's gallery' Esen explain as Riku nods and goes on his way.

Esen would hide herself from Maleficent's view as Riku came and went from what was left of Hollow Bastion, learning that it was what was left of her home and he could feel the sadness and hurt coming off her as she looked over her home, going out to explore it eventually.

'Just look at what she's done to this place…the library was once a beautiful open place so full of light' the witch thinks to herself miserably as she walked around, looking for the spot in which she used to hide her prank supplies and the few things Lea had given her, a hair clip in the shape of her favorite flower for their first date and a book about the stars to name a couple.

"Bingo I knew this spot was a good one to hide things" Esen giggled to herself as she shifted into her human form, her long black hair a mess and her generally tan skin, paler than it once was wearing a simple white dress she had transfigured during one of the few times she had been away from Riku since she had lost her other clothes during the fall of the Islands. "And Lea said it was a horrible spot he so owes me munny now for losing the bet" she continues to mutter to herself before shifting back once all her things were put in the bag on her hip.

"They found Kairi?! Let's go" Esen says eagerly as she held out her hand as Riku gently took it as he gave her the directions to where Kairi was being held only to discover her heart missing.

Riku would continue to do Maleficent's bidding due to the empty promises the witch made but Esen would stay with Kairi, knowing what the seventh princess of heart, the princess of Radiant Garden had done and where her heart truly was.

'You were foolish and took a big risk little sea but I'm here to keep you safe till little sky and earth figure it out…I'm worried though about little earth, he's falling so fast and there's nothing I can do but be here and let my natural aura keep his darkness at bay' Esen whispers gently in Kairi's mind as the comatose girl responds in kind with a small flash of warmth to reassure the witch that what she was doing was right.

Maleficent would get quite the shock in the form of Esen's human form, the witch angry with her for her manipulations of her charge, her brat and her student as the evil sorceress fought with Sora and friends.

"Esen?!" Sora calls out in shock as the two witches fought, red versus green flames, and darkness versus light as Donald pulled Sora back when he sensed the anger in his fellow magic user.

"Esen is angry, she can't hear us Sora. The demon is in control" Donald explains as Sora watches on worriedly only to squawk in shock as Goofy pulled them both away as Esen finally pinned Maleficent and with a large amount of magic and strength killed the evil witch, shouting her triumph, her magic broadcasting her full return to the worlds unaware in a world that wasn't supposed to exist a red haired man would feel the flare of magic against his senses and thrumming against his skin, a reminder of someone he had thought long lost.

"Esen I'm so glad you're okay…but Riku" Sora says as he hugs Esen in relief as Esen nodded her head in understanding, tired from the fighting.

"I know little sky, we'll get him back that I promise but for now we have to forge ahead. Little sea and the other princesses are waiting" Esen says gently leading the way as Sora asks how she knew.

"This is what is left of my home Sora, what is left of Squall, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith's home. Now come along, I sense and smell Riku ahead" Esen says before running ahead in her nekomata form as Sora and the others follow behind her.

"You will let him go or else I will show you the true meaning of darkness" Esen growls having changed back to her human form for the first time in front of Kairi as she deflected an attack aimed at the fleeing group behind her, a small shadow close behind them.

 _'Esen!'_ Riku cries out as the darkness swallowed him again and Ansem charged the witch as a large sword appeared in her hand as she charged forward as well, her movements similar to what she had taught him and delivered the first blow as Ansem skidded back a few steps towards the stairs leading to the portal.

"What do you know of darkness" Ansem mocks as Esen hisses, her green eyes glowing slightly with power and her anger as she switches chains and pulls out a pure black katana that radiated a dark power as she leaped back and called out her next attack.

"Getsuga Tenshō" Esen cried out as a young man in all black with the same katana appeared like a specter at her side unleashing the attack as one, forcing Ansem back and into the portal just as Sora arrives, human again with Donald and Goofy in tow. "Thanks Tensa" she says softly as the spirit disappeared with a small smile as she took out the buster sword chain again

"Let's go" Sora says as Esen steps in line behind him with a small nod as they all head into the portal of Kingdom Hearts.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison after hearing the tales of the worlds outside his own. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness" Ansem of Darkness explains from Riku's body before turning back into his other form as Sora calls out for Riku.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart again belongs to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence" Ansem explains as Sora calls out that it isn't true.

"The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out" Sora explains earning him an unseen smile from Esen.

"You stop right there you poser he understands enough having come this far. It is you who has learned nothing and hearts and souls will always, ALWAYS regardless of the person will one day return to the light no matter how far they've fallen" Esen growls casting a silent silencio spell just as Ansem calls on a Heartless to fight, ignoring Sora's statement.

Esen would jump forward as the ground underneath them crumbles to nothing as Sora charges in again to his next fight against another Darkside.

"Too close that was way too close" Esen huffs watching the fighting only for them all to get sucked into an endless abyss of darkness using her wind magic and coming to Sora's rescue as Riku in Sora's mind chides him for seemingly giving up already, that he was stronger than that.

"Can't have Esen always saving you" Riku points out as Sora finally catches himself knowing without a doubt Riku was right that he couldn't have Esen always coming to his rescue though he knew deep down she would always try for his sake and the sake of his friends.

"Fight hard Sora" Esen says softly casting a healing charm as Sora, Donald and Goofy make it out of the innards of the Heartless and continue to fight as the Heartless continues to mutate and evolve as the Keybearer beats every challenge put in front of him. Esen continues to cast the healing spells with the assistance of Tensa giving strength to them as the trio finally beat Ansem.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…Supreme darkness…" Ansem calls out reaching out to the door to darkness as it slowly opens heading the Heartless' call.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts…is light" Sora exclaims as a large amount of light comes from within the door.

"Light…But…Why…" Ansem gasps before being sucked into the realm of darkness as Esen follows it and onto the other side as she tries pulling the door as Sora and the others push it.

"Don't argue and push, ignore the horde" Esen barks out as she continues to try and pull as Riku joins her encouraging them not to give up.

"Don't give up. Come on, Sora! Together we can do it" Riku says as he and Esen pull on the door while Sora tries pushing again.

"Donald shut your feather butt up and be positive otherwise when we meet again I'm turning your feathers pink forever or whatever color your girlfriend favors or better yet turn you into roast duck" Esen shouts as the Darksides disappear just as Mickey comes onto the scene, taking them out as he does so.

"Now Sora let's close this door for good" Mickey calls out drawing on his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy call out to him.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light" Mickey calls out sensing Sora's doubt in the word 'But'.

"Goofy is right Sora trust Mickey and know we will find you again so push" Esen urges as Riku urges them to hurry while Mickey thanks Donald and Goofy.

"Take care of each other and little sea" Esen calls out as the door shuts with Riku, Esen and Mickey on the other side as Sora nods at Riku's words to take care of Kairi.

As Sora reminisces over the memories he has with Riku, Riku is doing the same as is Esen of all three of her brats as she had so fondly called them.

"C'mon let's go" Esen says gently leading the way into the darkness, seemingly unaffected by its aura as Mickey nods and Riku follows without encouragement.

Esen would sense Ventus' presence within the castle as she with Riku stood outside the doors that led to Castle Oblivion and she would also sense the presence of most of the apprentices and she would sense Lea.

"Esen you okay?" Riku asks as he notes the stiff posture to the witch as she nods her head shakily.

"I will be, but if we go inside I need you to be careful…there are some people in their, people I told you about in my stories when I lived on Radiant Garden with my friends. Well they're inside, not completely whole mind you but they're here so I need you to be cautious and I need you to not be afraid of the darkness. The darkness itself is nothing to be feared only to be treated with caution and respect" Esen explains as Riku nods before stepping forward while she followed behind him in nekomata form unaware that her presence would be felt strongly by those who remembered her magic.

Naminé though would just smile slightly as she remembered Kairi's memories of the witch and how kind and forgiving she was and how loved Kairi had been and how loved Riku was by the witch. She would draw an image of Esen in her drawing pad as she had been on Destiny Islands, long black hair that rested just below her shoulder blades, wearing a sunset red sundress with swirls of flames along the hem of the dress, forgoing shoes in the warm climate that was Destiny Islands.

Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus would all sense her as well and would secretly grin since the witch had been a force to reckon with as a teenager regardless of being denied position of being an apprentice. Zexion especially would remember her since she had spent most of her time with him when she wasn't with Saix and Axel's somebodies and the two locals Zack Fair before he went off world and Cloud Strife.

Axel would inhale sharply and look in the direction of her power after facing off against Sora, Donald and Goofy unsure whether or not to approach her first since it had been so long even if he hadn't given up on her for the sake of his somebody's feelings and memories of her.

'Well, well looks like your friend made it easier for me to retrieve you' Esen thinks to herself quietly as she shifted into her human form and held out her fist with a keychain in the shape of a ruby in it as a scythe appeared in her hand as the door to the Chamber of Waking.

"Okay let's go Ven, your with friends now" Esen says softly lifting the blonde up into her arms, noting that he hadn't aged too much since being sealed in the chamber. She would also note that his physical reaction to her was one of utter trust as his body leaned into her more as she walked out of the room only to apparate to Hollow Bastion's castle, Ansem's Study to be more specific where she'd cleaned up when she hadn't been travelling with Riku and Mickey in the darkness.

Once she had him comfortable in a futon she had bought in town Esen aparated back to Castle Oblivion where she gathered up Aqua's discarded armor and kept moving towards where she sensed Naminé, in her animagus form.

She would stumble upon Axel and Larxene in a room with an orb overseeing the upper levels of the castle.

"You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid" Larxene notes as Esen slunk into the room and hid behind a pillar.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Axel asks, like Larxene not having noted Esen's presence in the room.

"Haven't decided yet…I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him" Larxene explains as Esen sat stock still and listened in.

"There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless…" Axel explains trailing off in his answer as Larxene picks it up.

"They lose their minds and their feelings…They're consumed by the darkness" Larxene points out as Esen contains her growl of annoyance. It seemed that Ansem the Wise had ignored her advice regarding his research.

"Right, but not Sora. He held onto his feelings even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that" Axel points out as Larxene realizes why.

"It's the strength of his heart…That's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Sora's heart" Larxene states.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart; isn't that the Organization's mission?" Axel asks only getting a small laugh out of the blonde while Esen seethed in silence at the eyes the blonde was making at her red head, regardless that he was a Nobody now unaware that many floors below Riku was coming across his first Organization member and one he recognized from Esen's stories.

"I take it you're Riku…you reek of Esen's power too so you must know her as well" Vexen notes.

"Are you with Ansem and what do you know about Esen?" Riku demands, defensive about what this stranger knew about his parental figure and mentor.

"You are half correct. Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar with. He is Ansem yet not Ansem, perhaps a Nobody best conveys the idea. As for Esen let's just say she is the one being that I respect regardless of the Organization's feelings regarding her" Vexen explains, his eyes showing the respect he felt towards the witch. When she hadn't been pranking the others she'd give him data on her world and would let him peek at her books while eating ice cream with a much younger Zexion.

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again" Riku states, wary now.

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between. Catching on now? Oh yes, you also like your teacher you also stand in between the light and the darkness; It appears we have much in common" Vexen states with a laugh.

"Maybe…Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me but so what? Darkness is my enemy and so are you for reeking of that awful smell, for disrespecting the darkness as Esen would see it!" Riku states drawing on his Keyblade.

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want. Very good, I shall take you on!" Vexen states as the fight begins, alerting Esen upstairs to it with the rising magic and darkness.

'Boy will be boys but it will give Riku a lesson' Esen mentally grumbles before continuing on her way towards the top of the castle unaware that Axel was tracking her progress and letting her plow on through since she always seemed to have a plan and a way of making the ickiest of situations work in her favor.

In the basement Zexion and Lexaeus would be discussing Marluxia's plans and how his and Larxene's behavior left Zexion uneasy while Axel left Lexaeus uneasy since no one knew what was going on in the pyro's head.

"Axel is waiting for the day he can find her, like he always has when it became clear that the witch who used to spend her days pranking us when we were whole was revealed to be still alive and whole" Zexion states as Lexaeus grunts in annoyance with those memories.

"It's Esen we have to worry about…this castle won't affect her nor will Naminé's power, not with her magic and ability in sensing threats" Lexaeus states in a moment of clarity as Zexion nods in understanding as they focused back on the matter at hand.

Esen could feel the changes Naminé was making and knew that she had to get a move on as she grew in size, continuing her journey up the stairs knowing she had to hurry; that Riku and Sora depended on her. She would finally reach another surveillance room only to discover Larxene and Axel already there.

"Just as we intended" Larxene says as the light dies out of the glass orb.

"We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go" Axel says turning his back to the orb and Larxene.

"You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn….I'm not going to just give it to him" Larxene states with a laugh as Axel throws her a card.

"Don't break him" Axel states, revealing the slight soft spot he has for the Keyblade wielder.

"Well…Do I detect a soft spot? I'm not going to break the toy. I'm not dumb" Larxene states annoyed as Esen fights to contain her rage at how they were referring to her second youngest brat.

"Don't forget; Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization" Axel states only to be cut off as Larxene puts a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I know that you're in on it, too…But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right" Larxene states before disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

"You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene" Axel states as Esen stepped out of the shadows and left the room as well, knowing Axel would confront her when he was ready and not before. Much like his somebody except a little more serious and sneakier but she figured he must have decided to use the lessons she had given him back on Radiant Garden.

'You know what I'll just hitch a ride to the next floor' Esen grumbles as she tiredly walked into the room, curled up behind another pillar and waited for someone to show up. She didn't have to wait for long as Axel then Larxene showed up.

"Whew…throwing that battle wore me out" Larxene says as Esen giggled mentally knowing the truth since she had sensed the battle happening below.

"Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost" Axel points out.

"How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of…" Larxene begins to tear into Axel only to be interrupted.

"An ungainly effort" Vexen states coming out of a corridor of darkness; as Larxene calls out his name in surprise of his arrival.

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance? You shame the Organization" Vexen states getting a growl out of Larxene as Axel stepped forward to intervene before a fight began.

"How can we help you Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside" Axel points out as Esen quietly took this in, smelling the duplicate Riku all over Vexen, causing her to mentally groan.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us…especially when he's displayed some of HER skill" Vexen points out to Larxene's confusion and Axel's mental anger for having that issue pointed out. Riku and Sora displaying some of the same fighting skill told them that Esen had found them worthy of her teaching, Riku more than Sora since he reeked of her magic.

"Hmph, well here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all" Larxene states still confused as to who Vexen was referring to but left it alone for now.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes" Vexen agrees.

"Whatever, you can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet" Axel states cutting in before another argument could form and knowing it would give the snooping demon cat time to track Sora down.

"Valet? He's the product of pure research" Vexen states offended as Larxene speaks up.

"What he actually is, is a toy" Larxene corrects getting in her jab at Vexen.

"Hmph, you should learn to be quiet" Vexen states annoyed as Axel cuts in again.

"Anyways…Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home" Axel explains as Esen nearly falls out of her hiding place in surprise at how well they duplicated Riku, but not completely since she didn't detect any trace of her type of magic that she'd taught and shown Riku to use since he had shown an aptitude for it early on back on the islands.

"It's just a card; what good is that?" Replica Riku asks as Larxene answers him, angering the witch in hiding with her attitude and belief that this replica could replace her brat.

"With a little help from Naminé, you'll have all the real Riku's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay?" Larxene explains as it hits Vexen the flaw in that plan while mentally Esen cackles from her hiding place at the blonde Nobody's stupidity, missing some of the conversation as the replica goes to attack Larxene only to be shocked and knocked backwards.

In seeing his fear, Esen steps out of her hiding place with a quiet growl, one only Axel and Naminé hear as the witch shocks them all by defending the replica and knocking Larxene on her ass as Vexen takes in the cat's larger form, noting the changes and the scars as it sat on the replica in a small show of defiance as Larxene got up and attacked the intruder, the fighting turning vicious when Larxene started using her knives and forcing Esen to flee for the time being as Vexen took the replica during the distraction.

'You will pay for what you've done you hag' Esen hisses in Larxene's head before she apparates out of the room for the time being and would return hours later when it was just Naminé in the room, climbing into the girl's lap as the young Nobody pet the ruffled but blood free coat and feel the serenity that Esen's magic brought her.

Axel would portal into the room to find this scene, Esen sound asleep at that point from the attention and exhaustion from running up the stairs and fighting with Larxene.

"Does it hurt Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies, from the heart. But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies" Axel states looking away as Esen curled up closer to Naminé, having sensed the sadness both beings exuded at the red head's statement.

'He's wrong you know little wave…you can be somebody as long as you have your soul. It just takes a little magic to retrieve the heart' Esen says gently as Naminé nodded slightly in understanding letting the memory of Esen humming a lullaby wash over her as she physically relaxed slightly as the cat went back to sleep, keeping a subconscious look out for danger in regards to Sora and Riku that they couldn't handle.

When Marluxia gave Axel the order to take out Vexen, Esen slipped out of the room, shifting once she did so, wearing a black coat she had found in one of the abandoned rooms of the castle, a minor lab out of use and headed towards where she sensed Vexen, who was fighting with Sora in that moment as she aparated.

"That's enough Evan" Esen says softly as she appeared and just as Axel's chakra knocked the man down she stabbed him.

"Yo Sora, did I catch you at a bad time?" Axel asks as Sora calls out his name in shock.

"Axel…Why?" Vexen asks trying to get up as he spots the black coated arm that held the katana in his stomach.

"I came to stop you from talking too much…by eliminating your existence, but it seems someone has beaten me to the punch" Axel says as Vexen pleads to Axel.

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still 'are'. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook" Axel states as he watches the intruder tighten their grip on the katana.

Vexen looks up sharply at the other person as Esen flared her magic slightly enough for the blonde to feel.

"Esen…why are you here" Vexen asks as she kicks him back down, Zangetsu still inserted in his stomach, her face and eyes blank of the emotions she was feeling seeing the scientist and her pyro again.

"Because you threatened little sky…don't worry though Evan this isn't the end that much I promise you" Esen promises quietly before focusing her magic through her weapon and killing him before Axel can even snap his fingers.

Letting Zangetsu return to his chain Esen takes a fortifying breath and apparates from the memory room missing what Sora shouted, feeling the adrenaline fade and the horrible feeling she got when she was forced to let the weapon of the world of magic take its place. She didn't like having to kill but if her important people were under threat she would do what she felt needed to be done.

In the basement Zexion would sense the demise of Vexen as Lexaeus came into the room to inform the Nobody as they discussed it but would note that Axel may have struck first but it was Esen who took Vexen out, the scent of her magic weaker than what she likely used in the attack.

"Esen's learned to cover her tracks better" Zexion notes as Lexaeus nods and points out the problem with Sora who had proven to be more than a match for Vexen yet was still under Naminé's control.

"Nice work. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth…though the intruder did do most of the work" Larxene states as fore mentioned intruder slunk into the room and hid in the shadows again.

"Marluxia…You used Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?" Axel asks as Esen watched with wary green eyes.

"Not just Sora's. It was yours, too before the intruder interfered. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us" Larxene states.

"So that's where Sora comes in" Axel realizes as Esen slinks from the room having heard enough and felt her time would be better spent preparing for when she had to protect her brats and to fortify her emotions for the battles ahead as she sensed the downfall of Lexaeus in the basement levels.

"That's quite enough I would think you hag" Esen says softly stepping out of the shadows as Larxene turned to the female voice, noting the black coat and hood up but she would also note that the intruder was 3 inches short of Axel's 5 ft. 10 inches stature and taller than her as she charged the intruder when it became clear she would stand between her, Sora, the replica and Naminé; having smacked Naminé aside earlier.

"I'll show you whose a hag" Larxene snarls as she draws on her thunder knives only to screech in surprise as the intruder drew on a huge scythe like weapon, that was bigger than them both and swung it at her like it was nothing to lift.

The fight would be brief, brutal and electrifying as Esen put to use the training she had done with Crescent Rose to take out Larxene who could barely keep up with the witch, having knocked back Esen's hood in the chaos to realize what a big mistake she had made in challenging her as a killing blow is struck.

"No…No I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers! I think I'm…I'm fading!? No, this isn't…the way I…I won't…ALLOW…" Larxene says before fading into nothingness as Esen turned around to check over Sora with concerned green eyes as she watched Goofy and Donald introduce themselves to Naminé as she explained what she had done to Sora's memories and how Marluxia had forced her to do it, that she could fix it as long as they went to the thirteenth floor. Once she had deemed him okay she would apparate away again, knowing now wasn't the right time for a reunion and that she needed to make sure Riku got out of the castle as well in one piece since he was still struggling in the basement with his inner darkness.

"Esen?" Riku calls out when she approached them as they looked to a now sleeping Sora in his pod while Naminé looked to her wondering why the witch hadn't approached her sooner, why she hadn't talked to Sora before he went to sleep and why she hadn't stepped forward to fight the replica and Marluxia like she had the other Organization members.

"Sorry I left you alone little earth...just too many recognizable faces in this place and I needed you to grow a little without me there no matter how much you struggled. Now little wave if this man and I know he will approaches you, call for me or Riku because he is not to be fully trusted" Esen explains as she shows them an image of DiZ, the man who had been testing Riku throughout his journey in the castle.

"What does he want?" Riku asks as Esen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking older for a change.

"Revenge little earth, revenge against the people who wronged him when they were whole and ironically enough you and I took some of them out...only two or three remain alive left of those who wronged DiZ but again they aren't whole and they continue to use his research against him so he continues down this path and Sora is the key to that...anyone with a Keyblade really is the key to his plans so I need you to be wary and I need you to be open minded and not to fully trust the information he gives you without looking into it yourself; Nobodies may not have hearts, but because of their souls they do have feelings and emotions and that's what makes the stronger ones human" Esen explains, smiling slightly at Naminé who brightened up at that information.

"Okay but what are you going to do?" Riku asks as Esen looks thoughtful for a moment before brightening up as an idea came to her.

"I still have to look for Puppy and Pyro has yet to approach me but I think that's because like me he has brats he's looking out for and that still need him. Chocobo head is still waiting for us and Kairi is still waiting for all of us so we need to get a move on otherwise she'll come looking" Esen explains as Riku nods knowing that like him, Esen missed her friends and family.

"Stay in touch?" Riku asks quietly as they met Mickey outside the castle, Esen still wearing the black coat, her hood down as Mickey smiled at the pair.

"Of course, you're too much of a trouble magnet like I was at your age not to stay in touch. Your just lucky you have Mickey to keep you out of trouble" Esen points out with a grin only to laugh as Riku tried to shove her a little as she pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly for a moment before letting go.

"Stay out of trouble and take care of each other" Esen states looking mainly to Mickey who nods as she apparates, heading back to her hiding place to check in on Ventus.

"I really need to find someone to take care of you while I go out" the witch mutters to herself days later, having spent the time cleaning up Ansem's study and rebooting and cleaning the computer room, locking down the MCP and any programs connected to it that would interfere with her work on it. Placing the wards up, leaving a note with Merlin about them and the need for secrecy for now she headed out into the worlds to see what had happened in her and the others absence.

Xion would meet Esen for the first time on a solo mission on a scouting mission on a world that had suddenly revealed itself only days prior and the only information that would be found of it before the dusks were killed was the world's name, Remnant.

As the young Nobody scouted and explored the world she stumbled upon a large building that resembled the Castle That Never Was and her curiosity would get the better of her as she slunk through the shadows only to realize the large castle like building was a school, and a combat school at that and that there were no Heartless on this world, only creatures that resembled the shadow beings she and the Organization hunted down for hearts.

"You know if you want to join in you only have to ask" a woman's says amused from behind her as Xion jumped a foot in the air to come face to face with a girl about Axel's age with darker green eyes and shoulder length black hair, wearing a long sleeved tunic in dark red with fire like swirls lining the bottom and sleeve cuffs with black leggings and flats.

"How did you know I was here?" Xion demanded as the woman tapped the side of her nose before dragging the girl off towards the fighting ring where a girl no taller than the Nobody was fighting using a large scythe like weapon against an older girl with a large hammer like weapon.

"We have another volunteer my lovelies" the woman calls out as the girl with the hammer squeals in delight while the rest of the class all mutter prayers for the newbies soul since there second combat instructor outside Goodwitch was a good teacher who made it fun but a task master worse than some of their other instructors.

"Alright Jaune you're up and your opponent will be little tide here. Don't hold back and don't hesitate we wanna see a clean fight and a good show of skill" the woman says pleasantly before stepping back as a lanky blonde stepped onto the stage unsure as Xion called on her Keyblade, drawing some gasps from the crowd and mutters of just like Miss Fair as Jaune charged her with a sword and shield. The blonde would win in the end but only by a small margin as Esen stepped onto the stage with a proud smile as Jaune unsteadily walked off stage while she lifted up Xion, Team RWBY stepping forward concerned since their teacher had pit the stranger against a Beacon student with no warning.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked concerned as Esen nodded patiently as she laid Xion out on the floor.

"Mhm Jaune just pushed her a little past her limits from what I saw; she'll be up and about soon enough with a little healing. Anyways you should get going to your next class wouldn't want the good doctor to come here to harass me now" Esen states as Yang nods in understanding at the hidden message in her teacher's words, (the blonde having bonded with Esen over siblings and raising younger children in the recent months) that the stranger was someone from off world and that she needed Miss Fair's brand of healing.

Xion would come to with concerned green eyes staring into her own as she sat up and asked why she had forced that boy to fight her.

"To test you little tide, to test him since he's one of my students and one who is still a little wet behind the ears in experience and you gave him that" Esen explains as Xion nods and asks for her name.

"I go by many names little tide, a couple of them a certain pyro would recognize if you asked him. But you may call me Kage for now" Esen explains in amusement as Xion looks to her curiously.

"How do you know Axel?" Xion asks curiously as she followed the older girl out of the battle arena as Esen lead the way to the shuttle's to Vale.

"I knew him when he was whole…we were about your age now that I think about it if not a little older" Esen says in amusement as Xion asks why she wasn't a Nobody like them.

"I wasn't with Axel the day he lost his heart…I was with a person that is important to my older brother. You see my brother had gone off world to become a hero even though in my eyes and in the eyes of Chocobo Head he already was; anyways I was keeping Chocobo head company since I wasn't interested in what Axel was doing that day and truthfully I missed my brother so keeping his important person company eased that loneliness. It was too late when I felt my connection with him weaken and I blacked out then our world fell to Maleficent not long after" Esen explains as Xion nodded.

"Have you been looking for Axel?" Xion asks as Esen nods in amusement at how sharp the girl was and how much she reminded her of Naminé.

"Yes even though I got sidetracked in that search I was looking for him, my brother and my friends…Axel is the only one I've found so far that hasn't given up on me nor has given up the connection I've formed with him" Esen admits as Xion assures the witch she'll find her friends.

"Will I see you again?" Xion asks as they walked through Vale, the young Nobody having grown comfortable and fond of the older girl who seemed to understand what she was going through and seemed to have all the answers to her questions.

"Mhm as long as you have this and just follow my magic, you'll find me. If you see the pyro let him know he can find me in the place he believed to be a poor hiding spot for my treasure if he doesn't find me world hopping" Esen says before Xion opened a portal and returned to the castle with her information on Remnant.

Xion would mention running into Esen when they were all sat at their usual spot at the top of the clock tower with their ice cream, surprising Axel into nearly choking on the bite he had taken.

"Who is she?" Roxas asks Xion since Axel was so focused on swallowing the ice cream he was choking on.

"A witch…or so she said but she was also teaching the world's inhabitants how to fight the Heartless like creatures of Remnant. She had me fight against one of her weaker students and he only just beat me" Xion explains as Roxas frowns concerned as Xion brightens up remembering the fight.

"From what I remember she was a slave driver when it came to teaching people to fight" Axel speaks up as Xion nods and goes to explain what she thought of the older girl.

"She's still looking for her friends, the ones who haven't given up their connection to her anyways" Xion admits as Roxas asks for a name.

"She said she has many, a couple Axel knew but she asked me to call her Kage" Xion admits as Axel nods.

"Yeah that's a variation of the name her brother gave her, only one of a few she'll answer to outside the nickname a friend gave her" Axel admits as he frowns thinking about his somebodies memories of the witch.

"She also mentioned you owe her munny and that you would find her in the spot you said was a horrible hiding place for her treasure if you didn't find her world hopping" Xion says as Axel groans in misery knowing when he did get a heart again he would never live down losing that bet to Esen.

"You seem fond of her" Axel notes once getting over his misery as Xion nods shyly, taking a big bite of her ice cream.

"Mhm she seemed so understanding of why I was there and answered all my questions without hesitation…she treated me as if I were whole" Xion explains as Roxas looks confused while Axel's expression softens in understanding.

"Yeah sounds like her, she treats everyone equally since her original world was full of racism and bigotry if my memory is serving me right from how she explained it" Axel admits as Roxas asks which world.

"She wouldn't give a name, said that she had sealed it with the help of a magic user her people worshipped like a messiah that had long since left the world, that she had gone world hopping and never looked back" Axel admits with a shrug as they all got up, ice cream down and returned to the Castle.

Riku would track Esen down to her hiding place on Hollow Bastion with the news that DiZ had like she had warned him and Naminé approached them with the offer to help restore Sora.

"What did he want in return because with offers like that there is always a catch" Esen asked gently as Riku looked around the computer room before his eyes landed on the sleeping blonde in the corner and looked to her confused.

"He didn't ask for anything, at least not yet in regards to what he really wants but who is that?" Riku asks as Esen runs a tired hand through her hair, noting it was getting long again since it was hanging past her shoulder blades now.

"One of the friends I was looking for…I found him in a sealed room in that castle. He's asleep and is in a state similar to that of Kairi when she hid her heart within Sora's. He's Sora's predecessor if you want to get technical about it" Esen explains as Riku nods before asking what she'd been up to recently.

"Keeping tabs on that group since we left the castle and spent some time on Remnant...my friend Summer is gone but I got to spend some time teaching her daughters. Ruby is the spitting image of her mother while Yang is the spitting image of her mother with Taiyang's coloring" Esen admits fondly as Riku grinned remembering the stories about Summer, Taiyang, Qrow and his twin sister Raven. "Raven disappeared though but knowing her she got a bit of wander lust and stuck her nose in something. Anyways besides that I've been sticking close to here monitoring him" Esen explains motioning to Ventus.

"He looks no older than I do" Riku notes as Esen snorts in amusement as he raises an eyebrow at her in question.

"Riku he was sealed in that room asleep for a decade and hasn't aged a bit since then and is only just starting to age now that I've removed him. He's my age to be exact" Esen explains as Riku's jaw drops in complete shock before just shaking his head.

"So he's aging slowly to make up for the decade in the sealed room" Riku says as Esen nods.

"Yes so being away from this place with that happening has been risky since he kinda needs to be watched to make sure that aging isn't happening too rapidly. It could hurt him plus it'll be a shock when he wakes up to look almost as old as his friends were when he was sealed" Esen says looking tired as Riku asks if she had thought of looking to her friends in town.

"I have but they don't remember him and those who did know him aren't exactly whole right now or on this world so I'm sort of on my own…I might be able to get help though it will be risky and it will piss that group off to no end if I do manage to convert her to our side" Esen speculates as Riku nods, not completely understanding but knowing it was a start as he left with the warning to be careful and wary of DiZ.

Xion would track Esen down to Olympus Coliseum when she began having problems drawing on her Keyblade, having seen the older girl using keychains to draw on her weapons. She would spot the woman standing by the gates wearing a modified Greek warrior's uniform in dark colors with a large sword strapped to her back.

"Kage" Xion calls out as Esen looked up from her journal with surprised yet happy green eyes as she pulled the female Nobody into a hug.

"It's good to see you little tide, what brings you to the Coliseum?" Esen asks as Xion hugs back, glad for the warmth as she quietly explains what happened to her and her confrontation with Riku, better known to the Organization members as the Imposter.

"Sounds like you've had a rough time of it and my brat gave you some food for thought that you weren't ready for…why don't you help me with something to take your mind off it and we figure out how to get the Keyblade to respond to you again" Esen suggests gently as Xion nods unsurely before asking what she was doing.

"I'm looking for my older brother and his last known location before he disappeared was here…he got involved with the death god here when he got involved with two my friends, one of which is sleeping currently. I believe that the death god may have trapped my brother in his lands so when you arrived I was heading into the Underworld" Esen explains as Xion's eyes widen at those implications.

"There's more to this world than the Coliseum?" Xion asks as Esen nods in amusement.

"Mhm where else was the death god supposed to go in this place? Mount Olympus? They don't accept him up there so he was forced into the Underworld to rule over the dead and guide the souls into the afterlife…he's a bitter god though and tends to try and kill the local hero. But anyways my brother is trapped down there somewhere and I need to find him, if not today sometime before my brats manage to attract too much trouble, you included little tide" Esen says amused before leading the way into the Underworld.

They wouldn't find Zack but Xion would receive a keychain from Esen in the shape of a howling wolf head for helping in the search and watching the older girl's back as they fought the Heartless in the Underworld tunnels. She would also receive a small journal with spells inside, written by Esen when it became clear to the witch that forming a bond with the Nobody had given her the possibility to perform her brand of magic.

"What's this?" Xion asks looking between Esen and the keychain in her hand as the older girl motions for her to give it a go as the Nobody gently tucked the book into her coat pocket. Xion would focus and will the Keyblade into her hand and jump in surprise when a Keyblade version of the sword strapped to Esen's back appeared in her hands.

"That little tide is Shadow's Fang, a blade similar to the buster sword I wield and the one my older brother wields, given to him by his mentor. I made this keychain for you since you're one of the few who I know will wield it with pride the other being my brat who upset you. When I do finally find my brother he can see if my brat is worthy before he gets his own but I feel you've earned that and it means that you won't have issues drawing on your Keyblade anymore, since from how you explained it you've been sharing chains with your friend" Esen explains only to be tackled in a hug from the elated and relieved Nobody.

Xion would return from her mission to the usual spot happier than usual much to Roxas' relief as he asks what she had done that day.

"Discovered a new place in the Coliseum and helped Kage for a bit" Xion explained as Roxas asked why the witch needed her help, Axel being absent due to a mission.

"Her brother is trapped in the new place…we didn't find him today but she was able to cross off possible places in the Underworld for when she goes back" Xion explains as Roxas asks if she had problems drawing on her Keyblade.

"Not anymore" Xion says with a smile as Roxas grins back happy for her as they went on to eat in silence.

Naminé would look up with a smile as Esen aparated into the room in her red sun dress and black hair pulled back into a messy bun looking slightly tired but happy as she lifted the blonde into her lap, both having noted the absence of DiZ.

"Riku tells me you've been having problems" Esen says gently as Naminé nods and explains the problem, noting the relaxed posture of the older girl throughout the explanation.

"You already know what the problem is" Naminé says as Esen nods, admiring another of the younger girl's drawings.

"Mhm and I know how to solve it without hurting both her boys and risking her life" Esen says in amusement as Naminé asks how.

"I just take Sora's memories from her like I would take out my own memories for viewing in a pensive and since the memories are not hers to begin with they'll be removed from her permanently and leaving the memories she's already made with her boys and myself and with the other members of that group, both the negative and the positive" Esen explains as Naminé nods in slight relief.

"I'm glad…she makes him so happy and gives Axel a sense of purpose…she'll keep him grounded for when Roxas has to return" Naminé says quietly as Esen hums her agreement.

"Riku really scared her and hurt her confidence with that fight though…where is he anyways?" Esen asks not sensing her brat's presence in the mansion.

"Patrolling the town…DiZ has him really on edge with some of his requests" Naminé admits as Esen snorts in amusement.

"I'm not surprised, not with how I've raised him and how stubborn he can be when he's given a job that is against his morals. Even if it is for an important friend" Esen says amused as Naminé giggles slightly at what the witch meant.

"Has he come looking for you?" Naminé asks referring to Axel as Esen shakes her head no.

"They're watching him a little more closely, especially Moon's Nobody so he can't get away and he has Xion and Roxas to think about so our reunion will have to wait a little longer" Esen says quietly, holding the blonde to her a little tighter in her sadness.

"You'll see each other again whole or not. How is the search for your brother going?" Naminé reassured and asked her question as she let Esen explain the Underworld to her and how she and Xion had searched the chambers closest to the entrance first in their exploration and that during her next search, likely alone she would delve deeper.

"Won't that attract Hades attention?" Naminé asks concerned as the witch nods looking unafraid.

"Likely but he can't do anything to me, not with me being the last living descendant of the Peverell brothers, the one's chosen by Death to be his living representatives in the living realm….even if it was just my ancestor who took it seriously" Esen explains as she places Naminé back in her chair when she sensed DiZ returning and left.

Axel would finally give his followers the slip and make a move in tracking Esen down, only to be surprised when he found her wandering Twilight Town helping some of the locals with chores, the teens with homework and entertaining some of the younger children with some of her lighter magic spells. He was unaware that she could sense him following her regardless of his black coat.

"You know sneaking around in the shadows was supposed to be my thing…it's what makes me a great prankster" Esen says softly in amusement as the children she had been entertaining ran off with their prize, some candy she had handed out for seeing through a trick.

"Yeah well nothing gets past you much these days does it Esen" Axel says stepping out as he notes the tan she had earned from her journey and from living on Destiny Islands if the reports were to be believed from what little could be gathered on the witch by recon teams.

"It took you awhile" Esen says quietly, not accusing nor getting upset as she stood a few feet away from the pyro, waiting for him to take that next step since she knew that the man who stood in front of her wasn't fully hers, not with just his soul standing in front of her.

"Saix recognized your work in Oblivion and was having me watched and now Xion as well when it came to light she could practice your brand of magic" Axel explains with a snort as Esen just grins at him in mischief as he finally stepped forward to hold her and let her magic meet his for the first time in over a decade.

"Yeah well Moon would rather we were apart and not getting in the way of your boss' plans" Esen says into Axel's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting herself relax for a change.

"So you know then" Axel notes in amusement as Esen just nodded earning a slight grin from the pyro since it seemed that one thing never changed regarding his witch. She was always, always two or three steps ahead of her opponents and enemies.

"My brat has been keeping me up to date on his encounters with your scouts though there will be words regarding his confrontation with little tide…Xion is a treasure I hope you know that" Esen says as Axel nods knowing she was right.

"So you finally found a couple students" Axel says remembering Lea's teasing about how she used to follow Zack around like a duck and how she'd taken to his training like a duck to water.

"Yeah I did and I can sense you found a couple brats of your own that you want to protect" Esen points out as Axel just lets the jab go and releases Esen to just holding her smaller hand in his own, noting how his were bigger now in comparison to hers and how there wasn't such a huge difference when they were still teenagers and he was still whole.

"How long do you have till someone comes looking?" Esen asks as Axel shrugs and explains he had come here right after his latest mission and Roxas and Xion might come looking soon enough.

"Xion would be okay to see me, but Roxas not so much, not if he's remembering his somebody" Esen sighs as Axel raises an eyebrow in question.

"Plausible deniability Axel so don't ask, all I can say is that I was closest with Riku and that Roxas' somebody saw a lot of my human form during his journey across the worlds, especially near the end before I was sealed into the World of Darkness with the King and Riku" Esen explains as Axel glares at her for mentioning her little trip into the World of Darkness.

"That wasn't in the reports" Axel states as Esen sighs and squeezes his hand with her own.

"Don't get upset alright, it was my choice and you know being in that place would do nothing for me, not when I have equal amounts of light and darkness in me to neutralize the effects that place would have on someone of the light. Anyways I found a friend while in Oblivion that you'll need to come visit soon in my hiding spot on Hollow Bastion" Esen states as Axel raises an eyebrow knowing Lea hadn't had many friends, just Esen, Isa, Zack and Ventus.

"You found Ventus?" Axel asks shocked knowing Xemnas was looking for the lost Keyblade wielder although wasn't sure why as Esen nods looking a mixture of proud and worried.

"Yes though prior to removing him from where I found him he hadn't aged a decade since he went missing…he's started aging slowly since then to make up for it so I can't leave him alone for long hence why we're just seeing each other now and why Xion has been practicing with that journal on her own when no one is looking instead of being supervised" Esen admits as Axel nods and looks towards the clock tower, the pair having walked to the train station and spots Roxas sitting alone.

"Go, I'll see you around and if you need to pass a message along give it to Xion, she's gotten very good at tracking me down when I world hop" Esen says softly before letting his hand go and walks away. He didn't like having to watch her walk away but knew he had to considering the side of the line they each walked currently.

"Is she alright?" Esen asks softly wandering onto the play island of their home a few weeks later as she approaches Riku in time to hear Xion ask who she is what her purpose was. Riku nods as they both look up in time to see Roxas race through a dark portal.

"Are you?" Xion asks finally coming too looking up at Riku then looking to Esen in relief noticing the older girl had her hood down.

"Riku, Sora's friend" Riku says as Xion asks if he knows Sora.

"We both do little tide" Esen says gently as Riku helps her up.

"Thank you. You saved me but I don't know why...you did" Xion says as Esen pulls the girl into a hug.

"I guess I just felt like it" Riku says as Xion from the comfort of Esen's arms asks him to tell her more, about Sora and Kairi.

"You mean Kairi" Riku states as Xion repeats the name and makes the point of why she looks so like her.

"To Sora she's someone very special" Esen says gently holding the girl close as Xion explains remembering things about both of them, but being nothing more than a puppet, something created so why would she have those memories.

"Do you know where Sora is now?" Xion asks as both Riku and Esen stiffen slightly.

"That secret stays safe with us" Riku states calmly, leaving no room for argument as Xion asks why.

"Xion with your memories...They really belong to Sora" Esen explains gently as Xion asks if that she was a part of him.

"When his memories were scattered, some of them...found their way inside you. Now Sora has been put to sleep so that we can piece together his memory. Except..." Riku explains as Xion finishes the sentence looking to the pair.

"You can't because part of it is inside of me. That means he can't wake up" Xion says as Riku agrees that she's right, but that if she went with them right now she could give the memories inside of her back to him.

"So do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion asks finally making eye contact to notice how close the pair were with the older girl standing at the imposter's back like it was her place as Riku himself says he doesn't hate her, just sad.

"Take your time and figure out who needs you more little tide I'll be waiting for your decision no matter what it is with my wand at the ready" Esen says softly pulling her hood up as Xion explains she can't go, that her friends need her. As the pair walks away Xion calls out quietly that she'll try and thanks them both.

"You can save her?" Riku asks quietly looking down slightly to Esen who nodded and pulled out her wand for emphasis.

"Yes since those memories weren't originally hers I can take them and give them back without risking her life…I've also found that ritual I was looking for. It will work for her since she technically doesn't have a somebody to return to and with the help of Merlin I could tweak it if Naminé wants the chance to be whole, to be her own being as well" Esen admits as Riku asks about Roxas.

"Roxas sadly needs to return to Sora since it's not just his heart on the line. He will get his chance to return but it won't be for a while yet" Esen states looking conflicted.

"It'll hurt him won't it" Riku says thinking on Axel as Esen nods, biting her lip slightly at how much it would truly hurt the pyro since deep down he was a sensitive soul and held those he considered his close, like a dragon with their treasure horde.

"He's going to be very hurt and very angry with what DiZ plans to do to Roxas if I don't step in at the right moment" Esen admits as Riku nods and the pair goes their separate ways.

Xion would track Esen down to her hiding place in Hollow Bastion days later at the urging of Riku, having rebelled against the Organization when the dreams started getting worse and she noticed Roxas getting weaker.

"Kage?" Xion calls out softly into the room as she stepped into what looked like a study with a picture of a group of people on the wall just as the woman in question stepped into the room from a hallway that led to what looked like a computer room.

"So you've made your choice little tide?" Esen asks as Xion nods and asks what she needed to do just as her eyes fell on the futon with a 18 year old looking Ventus still sound asleep.

"Who's that and why do they look like Roxas?" Xion asks in shock as Esen sighs in a mixture of amusement and fondness at the girl.

"Roxas looks like Ventus here, he's a friend of mine and Axel's when Axel was whole because his heart took shelter within someone you know, someone you've been dreaming about" Esen explains as understanding dawns on Xion of what was needed from her and what would be needed from Roxas eventually.

"Now follow me since we're going to see a friend who knows what to do with the memories once I've taken them from your head" the witch says holding her hand out for Xion to take as she apparates them to Twilight Town, just outside the Old Mansion and let Xion take the lead since she knew the young girl could sense Riku inside and could sense Naminé even if she didn't realize it yet.

"Nice to meet you...Xion" Naminé says quietly looking up and brightening up slightly as Esen walked into the room behind the Nobody, hiding her presence from DiZ with her magic as Xion settled beside Esen on the chair across from her.

"Naminé, are you able...to see my face?" Xion asks remembering instances where others couldn't see her actual face but the face of someone they thought she was.

"Yes as can Esen obviously" Naminé says and points out as Xion nods.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Xion asks thinking back on the witch's offer and what Riku obviously wanted from her during her time with him and Esen.

"What do you want to do?" Naminé asks as Esen sat, not touching or saying anything to Xion, knowing it was her little tide's decision.

"Hmm... At first, I just wanted to be with Roxas and Axel forever. But then I started to realize that my memories... Well, these aren't really even mine, are they?" Xion says looking over at the sketch of her, Roxas, and Axel hanging on the wall.

"You're not Sora, and you're not Roxas. You're Kairi as Sora remembers her; But with Esen's intervention you are your own being, with your own memories and your own innate magic and strength" Naminé points out as Xion looks to Esen surprised.

"Oh... As I remember more of my past, the more I feel the need to go back where I came from... What should I do...to go back? And what about what you've offered?" Xion asks looking to Esen as the witch pulled out her wand and an old looking book, placing them on the table as an option both under the same spell she was.

"I can give you your own heart and the remaining memories that you have of Sora I would take just before performing this tricky bit of magic. It took a lot of research tweaking it with Merlin but we got it done so you could be, so you could remain with Axel and eventually Roxas and with the friends you've made in following me around" Esen explains quietly as Xion nodded in understanding.

"So you're going back to Sora?" Naminé asks as Xion shakes her head no before looking to Esen.

"If you return your memories to him, then you will disappear. In exchange for not having your own memory, you're connected through other's memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember you. There won't be any "you" to remember. For all the powers I possess, I can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected. That was what would have happened if Esen hadn't given you a choice but with this decision only those who have strong connections with you will remember you, as a safety measure" Naminé explains patiently.

"I know. I'm ready. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I also know that Roxas should be going back with me. But...I don't think he would understand. Not yet" Xion admits as both Naminé and Esen nod in understanding.

"I know. Roxas can't feel Sora just yet..." Naminé agrees as Esen ran a gentle hand through Xion's short hair in a soothing motion and a confirmation for her that she wasn't losing a brat, one she had invested a lot of time and magic into much like she had with Riku.

"Naminé, will you please watch over Roxas once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked someone else, too. There just isn't anything else I can do" Xion asks knowing once this was done she couldn't look out for Roxas anymore.

"All right" Naminé agrees, eyeing the book and wand herself as the weight of Esen's explanation regarding the ritual hit her before coming back into focus again knowing she had a little more time to think about it.

"Thank you..." Xion thanks as Esen stood up gently, not making a sound as she does so.

"Well, if you're ready, let's go see Sora" Naminé says just as DiZ enters the room by way of the dark corridor.

"Naminé, it's them! The Organization has found us! They're almost here! This blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting it?" DiZ growls, not even seeing the blazing green eyes filled with rage at what the old man had said about Xion.

"I can handle this!" Xion says as she runs out to deal with who Esen identified as Axel.

"Wait! Xion..." Naminé calls out only to look to Esen who had picked up the book and wand, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Don't worry Naminé she will be fine, I'll get the memories so sit and wait for us to comeback" Esen says gently before apparating out into the fray, sensing Axel's anger and pain through her magic and would watch Axel drag Xion back to the World that Never Was.

"Geez cutting it a little too close little tide" Esen sighs as she spots the girl sitting up on the clock tower with Roxas and begin her preparations by placing the rune sequence with magic out in the plaza in front of the station with her wand and would begin pouring her magic into it, calling on Kingdom Hearts, Mother Magic, and Death, willing a heart to come to her call to give Xion the life she deserved and to return the memories she had of Sora to the boy.

Xion would feel the magic underneath her feet and smile slightly that even though this close to fading that Esen had managed to create a miracle just as she collapses, saying her good byes to Roxas and have him make one last promise, to free Kingdom Hearts and to look after Axel. She knew though the last part she could do once she was able to again.

Esen would gather up the smaller girl once she had appeared at her feet, having faded from Roxas' sight, the blonde going forth to complete his promise to her unaware of what the witch had done and would place Xion in the safety of her hiding place in Hollow Bastion before going forth to follow Roxas and Riku.

"Be careful Riku, he's upset, confused and hurt" Esen says quietly as she stands at the top of the skyscraper with the silver haired teen looking down as Roxas charges upwards towards them tossing Oblivion at Riku in an obvious long range attack attempt.

"No promises" Riku says quietly before jumping forward and catches Oblivion to attack but stops mid strike, curling in on himself as he lands on the ground surrounded by Neoshadows.

"Riku!" Esen calls out quietly making her way down to try and help as Riku motions for her to stop while he asks Roxas why he has the Keyblade.

"Shut up" Roxas shouts moving forward only to be struck down by Riku as Esen lands gently on the ground.

"Stay down Roxas, this isn't what she wanted" Esen says coming to Riku's side with Crescent Rose drawn as Roxas attacks Riku. Esen knocks him back to the Nobody's surprise.

"Why don't you quit" Roxas shouts as Riku taunts him calling him Sora and making the point that he thought he was stronger than that as Roxas responds back in a manner only Sora would making the point that he was winning.

'Remember that this isn't the end that DiZ won't get his way that my brats will make it through this' Esen thinks to herself as Roxas makes for a charge again after Riku points out something they both already knew thanks to Esen, but played dumb for DiZ.

"Riku..." Esen says gently stepping to the side, scythe still in hand as Riku unleashes the darkness in his heart at the cost of his appearance forever as he finally renders Roxas unconscious, accepting the darkness in his heart.

"DiZ he could feel Sora" Riku points out to the old man after pulling his hood up to the dismay of Esen as she comes to his side her hood still up from the start.

"Oh he told you how he felt did he?" DiZ says sarcastically as Esen bristles at the tone.

"He gave an answer only Sora would give old man so stuff it" Esen growls as DiZ turns to her. "Things as my brat says would have been different if he had met Sora" she says glaring the man down before kneeling in front of Roxas and sneakily placing a tracking spell on the Nobody.

"Be gentle with him DiZ otherwise you can say goodbye to your tech and your revenge" Esen promises softly as they place Roxas in an alternate reality with fake memories before she walks away to keep Naminé company before she left again in her anger with DiZ. Riku watches her go wondering what's going on in her head and goes to follow only for DiZ to stop him.

"Keep an eye on her; she's proven to be an obstacle and is more loyal to her own cause than ours" DiZ orders as Riku visibly nods, but on the inside he wonders if DiZ even notices how much damage Esen has already done to his goal and how far off course he is now because of it.

In Naminé's room Esen sat on the floor with her hood down softly singing to Naminé as a little treat for finally catching up in her spells to the requirements of a 15 year old witch, that and the visible growth too as she stood at the actual height of Kairi now having given the blonde a heart slightly prior to the fight between Xion and Roxas.

"One day you will realize,

The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you,

But will you ever let it shine from within,

And cast all of your fears aside?

You'll see the light, but until that day comes

*My Dearly Beloved,

Be strong, I shall be there

Always here beside you

So, keep your head held high,

The shadows of this world

Will try to steal you away into their arms

But you belong in mine

We are one within a dream

So hold me close and count the stars with me

All our scattered memories,

I will find the pieces, one by one

Ocean waves drift over me

I'll keep you in my memory

This dream that lives within your eyes,

I wish to see it come to life

A thousand blades unto the sky

(My Dearly Beloved, Be strong, I shall be there)

Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine

(Always there beside you, So keep your head held high)

Let the tide rush over you

(The shadow of this world, Will try to steal you away into their arms)

And one day I know we shall meet again,

(But you belong in mine)

My Dearly Beloved"

Esen sang softly, eyes closed to force the tears she felt burning behind her eye lids at the piece her mother had sung to her as a toddler, a faint memory she had clung to and a song that Lea had enjoyed hearing when he could get her to sing a little back on Radiant Garden.

"That's a really pretty song" Naminé notes as Esen nods, smiling slightly at the irony of how that's what Cloud had said when he had heard it with Zack.

"Yes, my mother sang it to me when I was a baby and one of the few memories I have of her. It's a piece meant to reassure and really it's a love song since my mother's father, my grandfather had apparently serenaded my grandmother with it. Lea enjoyed hearing it when he could con me into singing it and I used to hum it to Riku when he was younger" Esen explains as Naminé brightens up slightly in understanding, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"And you understand the meaning behind the words since you have someone in your heart that you hold above all others" the witch continues in slight fond amusement aware Riku had been listening in from the hallway, but unaware of the realization the silverette would come to in regards to his feelings toward the blonde in the room.

"She'll be up soon so I need to get going, but keep me posted on what's going on here" Esen requests gently as Naminé nods and flashes a small mirror from the folds of her white dress.

Xion would wake up to a familiar ceiling in Ansem the Wise's study and sit up and note Esen's presence in the computer room. She would get up, noting her clothes had been changed, the black coat hanging by the door with a larger one, obviously belonging to Esen and that she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and beige knee length pants with seashell print ankle socks. A sign that Esen had known that she had loved the shells from Destiny Islands.

"What are you doing?" Xion asks startling Esen from her work of mapping out the places she had looked in the Underworld while filing away the data she had managed to gather from the two successful rituals in giving Naminé and Xion their hearts.

"Just filing some data and mapping out where I've looked for my older brother on Olympus Coliseum" Esen explains as Xion looks at the map, noting the deeper areas had been explored since she had last helped but some spots a lot deeper than others.

"We'll find him but what's happened with Roxas and Axel" Xion asks quietly as Esen sighs through her nose praying for patience not to kill senile old men.

"A man named DiZ, whose been helping Naminé with putting Sora's memories back together had Roxas' memories sealed and a fake set put in place, locking Roxas in a digital alternate town of Twilight Town so he can recover and be somewhere safe in the old man's eyes till he's ready to serve his purpose. Let it be known though that Riku and I fought to keep his memories and just give Roxas an honest answer little tide but old men seeking revenge just don't want to listen nor see alternatives in getting back at thieves" Esen explains as Xion nods looking slightly sad.

"So he doesn't remember me or Axel?" Xion asks as Esen shakes her head no.

"No and it's really hurting Axel having lost you and having to try and bring Roxas back to the Organization…it's a constant thrum of dull pain in my chest, ignorable for the moment but he felt whole with you two since he knows he can't see me, not with Saix still around and kicking to rat me out" Esen explains as Xion nods then asks what she can do to help.

"I would love it if maybe you searched some of the areas where I haven't for my brother while I check in with Riku and Naminé. Something tells me they'll need my help with Axel and the Nobodies that will sneak through the defenses" Esen states as she hands over a pair of shoes that reminded Xion of the pair she'd seen Kairi wear in Sora's memories.

Xion would use her Keyblade as a glider as explained to her by Esen and travel to Olympus Coliseum, landing in the Underworld per Esen's instructions and begin her search, noting the slight drain on her strength as she fought through the Heartless that got in her way till she reached the point in which Esen had stopped and begin combing over the cave chamber. When she didn't find anything initially she would stand in the middle of the chamber and feel slight frustration much like someone her age would only to scream in surprise when the floor underneath her gave way.

"Ow" Xion moans pitifully only to realize he had landed on something. She looked underneath her and squealed in shock to realize she had landed on a body and a man's body that resembled Esen's description very well even if he looked a little older than Esen's initial description of Zack.

"I found him but what now…" Xion mutters to herself before remembering the levitation spell from the journal Esen had given her months ago. "Wingardium Leviosa" she chants, waving her Keyblade lightly till Zack's body began to float and lift with the motion of her blade till they were out of the cavern and out of the Underworld altogether before someone noticed and that someone happened to be Hercules.

"Is that Zack?!" Hercules asks coming up behind the young girl, noting the exhaustion and how pale Zack looked from having spent so much time trapped in the Underworld as Xion nodded.

"His sister and my mentor sent me looking for him" Xion admits as Hercules nods, noting how the young girl looked no older than a boy he used to know but couldn't name as she began to channel magic into Zack's body, activating the spells Esen had left initially and catching the witch's attention from her fight with some knight nobodies in the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, things having spiraled out of DiZ's control.

Riku would notice the perking up of Esen as the witch took a swing with her scythe, taking out the nobodies surrounding her and fighting with a renewed strength he had doubted she had, having to keep up the defenses without DiZ catching on in the last 6 days since she had come back from her hiding hole with the news that Xion was awake and alright.

'She found him' Esen thinks in glee as her magic surged with her mood as she fought back, letting Riku portal into the mansion to let DiZ know there were too many Nobodies as Roxas and Naminé struggled within, the blonde boy unsure about Naminé's words frustrated, headed deeper into the mansion and towards his fate to be whole with Sora again.

Xion would portal herself and Zack back to Hollow Bastion, directly into the computer room where Riku, Naminé and Esen were waiting the oldest of the three having made sure Sora, Donald and Goofy had been sent in the direction of Yen Sid with Mickey's help.

"He's still asleep and I healed what I could but Hercules was surprised to see him, mentioning an incident with Hades" Xion explains as Esen nods and gently with Riku lifts the unconscious male and moves him to the other futon set up near Ventus' in a curtained off section of the computer lab.

"I'm just glad you found him and he'll wake up Xion, you did good but for now you, Naminé and I are going to remain here and practice some spells before heading out again, because we will need to head out into the worlds again, Sora needs the help since the darkness is still there and Terra still needs to be found along with Kairi's predecessor, Aqua" Esen explains as Xion and Naminé nod in understanding while Riku settles in to watch since he'd grown fond of Naminé in his time with her in Twilight Town.

Zack knew something was up when he realized he was sleeping on a bed and not on the cold stone of the Underworld and would force himself awake only to realize that it was evening and that he wasn't alone. He would turn his head to see a familiar head of blond hair only older looking and that someone was snoring slightly on the other side of the curtained wall that separated the futons from the rest of the room. Getting up he realized most of his injuries were healed and what was still healing was bandaged up in the same way his sister knew how if not a little sloppy and as he peeked out into the rest of the room he spotted on older looking Esen, snoring away on the keyboard of a massive computer with a World map on the screen with other windows filled with her hand written notes.

"Esen this is no place to be sleeping" Zack scolds lightly with a small smile as Esen grumbled in her sleep, swatting at his hand only to sit up sharply and stare at him in shock for a split second before he had his arms full of upset witch.

"Don't ever disappear like that again not even if it means everyone was safe because it hurt when you disappeared, when my magic flared and went nearly numb" Esen sniffles into the older man's chest as Zack runs his hand through the short black hair, noting that the last time he had seen her it had been a lot longer and maintained sacredly compared to the choppy look it had now, reminiscent of his hair at her age really even if it wasn't sticking up in all directions like his own as it laid just above her shoulders.

"You felt when I was trapped" Zack says quietly as Esen nods, unable to answer without sniffling and just hugs Zack a little tighter as he asks where Cloud, Lea and Isa were in all this and how Ventus had managed to come into her care.

"Radiant Garden fell into the Darkness like I feared it would when it came to light that Ansem the Wise began researching the heart and when the coup happened things only got worse as the old man's granddaughter disappeared...Lea and Isa didn't come back the day before I too fell with the rest of Radiant Garden, waking up alone in the darkness. I changed into my animagus form and began searching for you, Chocobo head, Pyro, Moon, Ventus and Terra but it proved a little more dangerous than I initially thought as the dark side of Ansem's research came into being and started attacking the hearts of other worlds and on one such world I got stuck and ended up waking on a world known as Destiny Islands where I met the first of my brood if you can believe it. Riku or as I had taken to calling him when he was still small little earth, found me hurt and took me home to care for me and in doing so I took him under my care and remained on his world sort of stuck because my bag of chains and I got separated during the fighting I was doing. I remained on that world for close to a decade raising and training my brat, letting my magic keep tabs on what remained of everyone I cared about till Destiny Islands too fell to the darkness beginning the journey again since we all got separated" Esen explains, the pair having settled on Zack's futon now.

"So you managed to find a student but what happened next?" Zack asks knowing his little sister in all but blood had been giving him the cliff notes version of what had been happening since he disappeared.

"I ended up waking up with a friend of my first brat on a world known as Traverse Town, the world having formed as other worlds fell and the need for a place for the survivors grew…I ran into Cid, Squall, Yuffie and Aerith when Squall attacked Sora, assuming I had trained him to use the Keyblade. We went our separate ways after that though when Merlin managed to help me summon my things and I set out to find you and the others and to find the remainder of my brats. Riku had managed to get snared in by the hag that took over the remnants of Radiant Garden when she promised him to help find Kairi…things kind of spiraled out of control after that as I kept up my search and did my part in protecting the worlds I visited, checking in on the one's I found prior to meeting you and Lea and updating my research notes and travel journal. Sora managed to lock and seal the door to darkness but Riku and I were on the other side with an ally who also wielded a Keyblade. We travelled in the darkness till Riku and I stumbled upon what remained of what was once Ventus, Terra and Aqua's home world, Castle Oblivion as it had come to be called and learned that the souls of the apprentices, Lea and a couple others I didn't know had taken it over and were messing with the memories of Sora and were pushing Riku to accept the darkness remaining in his heart so they had someone whole that could collect hearts for their goal to achieve Kingdom Hearts so that they could be whole once more" Esen continues as her eyes turned sad and distant at what had transpired in the castle just as Xion came into the room sleepily, Riku not far behind her with Naminé still sound asleep on his back.

"Ah did we wake you?" Esen asks as Xion shakes her head no and looks to Zack curiously as Riku sat down at Zack's side since Esen was in the man's lap.

"No Riku overheard you talking and thought you needed the support and since Naminé was clinging we had to bring her along and I had been on my way to the bathroom" Xion explains as she leaned against Riku's side.

"You must be her students and brats" Zack says in amusement as Riku smirks thinking about the man's nickname.

"And you must be Esen's older brother and the Puppy from her stories" Riku says back as Esen snickers at the squawk of indignation before he deflates and looks down to her in resigned amusement.

"You told them Chocobo head's and the others nickname for me….continue with the story since it doesn't explain how Ventus came to be here" Zack says as Riku picks up the tale.

"She found him inside Castle Oblivion looking no older than the day you likely last saw him…we had to face the souls, the Nobodies of Ansem's apprentices and she had to take out a couple herself since they became too much of a threat to Sora, Naminé and I. Sora in the end went to sleep and Naminé here went into hiding to fix what had been done unaware Xion had absorbed some of his memories, looping her into the group as Esen learned of her ability to wield her and Merlin's original brand of magic" Riku explains as Esen nods and adds her bit to the tale.

"Lea's Nobody eventually tracked me down a while after Oblivion, but only once since shit again hit the fan in the form of the issue regarding Sora's memories in Xion and how Roxas, Sora's Nobody and Ventus' younger doppelganger was getting weaker as the weeks and days progressed so I dug into the library here and Merlin's books to find a ritual that would make Xion whole since I had become attached as did Roxas and Axel. Roxas was taken by the old man and kept in a virtual town till he returned to Sora less than a day ago just as Xion found you in the Underworld and brought you to our temporary home" Esen finishes as Zack holds her tightly, knowing that she was tired and that she was hurting.

"So what do we need to do now" Zack asks as Riku and Xion perk up at the question all looking to Esen.

"We help Sora whenever and wherever we can while making sure that what remains of the Organization doesn't discover my interference and what I've done to their plans and DiZ doesn't discover what I've done to his since Naminé and Xion weren't supposed to survive if his plans had gone through" Esen explains as Zack nods then asks if she had found Cloud.

"Sora did on Olympus for a time, he disappeared though and went world hopping again I think but since Radiant Garden is being rebuilt he'll turn up here eventually" Esen says with a yawn as Zack leaned back against the wall behind him as the other three teens got comfortable and slept together around the witch.

Leon would admit to seeing Esen coming and going from the market but she hadn't been seen in a month when Sora arrived with his friends looking for the King, Riku and Esen.

"Really you saw her? How was she and did she look okay?" Sora asks eagerly as Cid grins, having been the one to speak to her the last time she had been seen.

"She was good, still looking for her friends and had been picking up supplies and left a message for Leon that if we needed help with the Restoration that we could count on her help and that she'd be coming and going again if you ever arrived" Cid explains as Sora nods in relief before going onto ask If there was anything he could help with.

Sora would finally find Esen on Olympus Coliseum with Zack as the pair trained with Hercules for old time's sake much to Phil's delight and Hercules happiness since they had all been worried when Zack disappeared. The first thing the teen did was tackle the older girl to the ground, getting a loud squawk of surprise out of her as Zack began to laugh.

"Little sky I'm glad you're happy to see me but get up and off me so I can hex the Puppy" Esen states as Sora helps her up to spot said male still laughing while Hercules edged away slightly having seen the mischief filled gleam in the witch's eyes.

Zack would be hunched over laughing one moment and the next a large black Labrador would take his place and would yelp in its shock while Sora stared at Esen in awe for such a show of magic.

"That's what you get for laughing at your little sister Puppy and you will remain that way for the next hour or two…honestly if Chocobo were here he would have helped me up and then gave his semblance of a smile/smirk at my expense" Esen chastises as Zack sat at her side giving her large puppy eyes that she would ignore in favor of Sora asking if she'd seen Riku and the King.

"Not recently no and the King I haven't seen since we got separated in the realm of darkness" Esen lied as Zack whined having spotted the lie unlike Sora and friends.

Sora would continue on his way, having promised a favor to Meg, a lady friend of Hercules while Esen and Zack hung around to watch the show as Hades pit more monsters against the demi god.

"Hades is going to keep this up till Hercules has run himself into the ground" Esen grumbles as Zack nodded seeing it as well and would mention it to Phil in between fights so the satyr saw it as well since most of the people in the stands had come to see a hero fight and Hercules just couldn't provide that if he was tired.

In the end it would be Esen and Zack who take out the Hydra much to everyone's but Hercules and Phil's awe as the two black haired fighters tag teamed with a mixture of magic, burning the necks where the other had cut so the monster couldn't respawn and it would be Zack who dealt the killing blow in its heart.

"Well that was a pain in the ass" Esen sighs, kicking the carcass lightly as Zack snorts and flicks the monsters blood off his sword as Sora approaches the pair with awed blue eyes and asks Esen why she hadn't shown him any of that.

"Sora, most of that you can do with the Keyblade…you just need a shit ton of practice and to work on your magic reserves to maintain that level of power" Esen states as Sora ducks his head remembering her specifically stating that months before the fall of the Islands.

"Not one of your students then" Zack asks quietly as Esen shook her head no slightly, Sora missing the exchange as Donald confirms what the older witch had stated.

"You've met all three of my brats and students though I give nudges to the old man's granddaughter when she asks for it" Esen says softly as she watches Sora try and cheer Hercules up and make the promise to return in the coming days, that they needed to hit the road.

When Twilight Town reappeared Esen would go investigate with Xion and Naminé, both wearing casual clothing and in the case of Naminé, her wand tucked inside her sleeve with a holster.

"Axel was here with Kairi…and Saix too" Xion says using her heightened magical sensory to see what had happened as Esen pinches her nose in annoyance while Naminé helps to heal any injuries Hayner, Pence and Olette may have sustained.

"Kairi mentioned you in her story" Olette points out as Esen nods looking over to the brunette as Xion went ahead to look around.

"I'm sure she did and I'm sure she likely mentioned that she was still waiting for myself, Sora and Riku, her friends to come home" Esen points out as Hayner speaks up.

"Yeah and she mentioned you knew the red head that took her" Hayner points out as Naminé sighs seeing where this was going.

"Axel is just looking for his friend, a friend that is connected to Sora and to get his attention he took Kairi…it backfired though when that other man you saw took her" Naminé explains gently as the blonde relaxes slightly and stops with the suspicious looks in Esen's directions as Xion came back mentioning she had spotted Sora heading to the Sandlot.

"Well you better go see him, we need to head out and see if we can track down Kairi. We'll come back and visit with her when we do find her" Esen states gently as the Twilight gang watched the black haired witch walk away with the two girls their age and be glad that someone was on the job other than Sora.

Axel would finally track down Esen's hiding place only to find Zack and Cloud keeping watch over the study and Ventus in the higher levels of the castle since they had to vacate the computer room, Leon and the others having found the entrance finally. What shocked him though was seeing Xion in the corner reading one of Esen's old magical textbooks.

"Xion?!" Axel demands in shock as said teen looked up from her book to smile at him lightly as Cloud left the room for possible deniability while Zack tried not to laugh at the gob smacked look on the Nobody's face.

"You have Esen to thank for saving her" Zack comments as Axel turned to Zack with curious eyes before realization came to his eyes as he made the connection.

"She had Xion looking for you then after it looked like she faded" Axel mutters as Xion hugs the red head, glad to see her best friend though it was bitter sweet since Roxas wasn't there.

"Yeah I found Zack the day Roxas returned to Sora. It really wasn't fun falling on top of what was supposed to be a dead body" Xion grimaces as Zack cuffs her around the head gently for the comment while Axel's eyes fall on Ventus, a way older looking Ventus since he looked almost 25 now, the aging having slowed down finally to a normal rate much to the relief of the others.

"How is he?" Axel asked as Zack smiled sadly at their sleeping friend as Xion pulled up the notes Esen had made in regards to Ventus' recovery and the connections he had with Sora and Roxas.

"Still sound asleep, peacefully which is good since it's a sign he knows where he is subconsciously but Esen hasn't attempted to wake him yet" Xion explains as Zack picks up the explanation having discussed it with his little sister in detail when all were sound asleep, Cloud included after their reunion days earlier.

"She needs Sora present and with the state of things it's too risky and in doing so it would weaken him since in giving back Ventus' heart she would be also giving Roxas back his ability to walk amongst us, whole" Zack explains as Axel sat back in the chair Xion had pulled out for him in shock since it meant he didn't have to struggle so hard and that he and Xion would get their friend back.

"It was a shock for me too when I found it in Esen's research notes…she's been keeping a lot of them since Radiant Garden initially fell to the darkness. That's how far back they go anyways for the serious things, everything else was pranks from what I read" Xion explains as Axel ruffled her hair in amusement since he had seen the pranking notes when he was whole.

"Esen always was a packrat so it's no surprise but why keep everything so quiet?" Axel asks as Xion frowns before typing away on the computer in the room to bring up the image of Ansem the Wise and Xehanort onto the screen for emphasis.

"She said Ansem was still out there after the loss of his granddaughter and was out for revenge since the apprentices stole his research and practically threw him out of his home. Xehanort took his name also so it just made things worse but she thinks it goes deeper than that and that his random appearance in the Garden is connected to the disappearances of Sora, Riku and Kairi's predecessors and the decline in the number of Keyblade Wielders up until last year" Zack explained as Axel read over the notes in silent surprise but wondered how it was all connected.

"Where is Esen anyways?" Axel asks as Zack grins at him amused by the question as Xion went back to her book.

"Either keeping track of Sora with Riku or out in town helping the Restoration Committee" Zack admitted as Axel nodded keeping his disappointment to himself before leaving. "Be careful with whatever you plan to do next Axel because we've learned the hard way that Esen is a little more in tune with her magic and the spells and warding she leaves on people than we originally thought" the black haired male states as Xion frowns remembering the other night when Esen had mentioned FEELING when Zack had gone into stasis in the Underworld and how she had felt when Saix had shaken off her spells and his connection to her.

Axel would just nod and leave after the warning and would run into Sora with the others in the chaos of the fight for Hollow Bastion with the destruction of the Bailey. He would apologize for what had happened with Kairi before Saix drove him away.

"Sora really needs his ass kicked" Esen sighs to Riku as the teen left a box of clues in the darkness for Sora and the others to find. Xion and Naminé had opted to stay in Twilight town for the time being and help the others in looking for the entrance to the World that Never Was though Xion knew where it was she needed a password. The younger teen would only snort in amusement at the understatement as they continued travelling and leaving clues for the young Keyblade wielder.

Naminé would join the pair when they discreetly followed Sora and friends to Halloween town and would drag Riku into dancing around in the snow Santa had gifted Halloween Town for Jack's help in catching the present thief. Esen would watch both Riku and Sora wistfully with a small smile and wish Lea had been there as the pain of their separation bore down on the oldest Keyblade wielder of her small ragtag family.

So when Sora with Axel faced off with the Nobody horde in the world between the alternate town and the World That Never Was would find Naminé with Riku and Esen rescuing Kairi but would have to catch her when the witch inhaled sharply at the loss of feeling in the spells on Axel as the Nobody faded, having put his whole being in the attack that would save Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey, Kairi demanding to know if she was alright.

Gathering her bearings Esen would straighten out and plough on without answering as Naminé gently stopped Kairi from asking again, having seen the reaction before.

"Lea's Nobody faded Kairi, it's best to let Esen work the aggression and grief out of her system before attempting to try and comfort her" Naminé explained as she quickly followed her mentor into the thick of the fighting, explosive spells being unleashed left and right.

"Stay put Riku, no more running from him now" Esen stated as she and Riku spotted Sora below fighting another Organization member below the balcony they were fighting on as Naminé went on ahead to help Mickey.

As Sora and Kairi hugged, finally reunited he would see Esen remember the message Axel had given him as the red head was fading, to apologize for fading without saying good bye to her and would pass on the message as Riku supported the group's mother figure and mentor as the witch focussed on not crying and on the battles ahead.

"It's alright little sky, thank you for passing the message along, now we have to get moving" Esen reassures as she leads the way once the crying and revelations in regards to Riku's appearance was done.

Ansem and Mickey both would be surprised by Naminé's appearance in the World That Never Was, both assuming she had re-joined with her Somebody.

"The woman you rejected as an apprentice has been busy and taking care of the souls you thought a hindrance to your plans…she's been taking care of Kairi and I since Radiant Gardens fell and I came into being" Naminé explains as Ansem softened realizing who the blonde witch was talking about.

"Ms Fair never could stay out of other people's business…she will carry on my mission then in fixing my mistakes" Ansem stated as the machine he had made to turn Kingdom Hearts into pure data finally back fired and began to self-destruct Mickey sheltering Naminé from the blast as Sora and the others came onto the scene and get caught in the aftermath of the blast.

Naminé would rush to Riku's side as Esen took stock of everyone and would join the blonde in fussing over the silver haired teen as he got up, his whole appearance normal and his own again.

"Naminé let him breathe and back up a little…whatever that machine did it purged most of his darkness to manageable levels" Esen gently coaxes the blonde girl as she listens and hugs the older woman's side in a moment of silent comfort for Esen's loss.

As they walked into the Proof of Existence Esen focuses her emotions on the fact that only Luxord, Saix and Xemnas remained of Organization XIII and that she knew Saix would be her fight for not looking out for Axel and not sticking together as they should have as friends and for falling for Xehanort's lies and trickery.

Riku would hold Sora and Kairi both back after Sora beat Luxord as Esen stepped forward, still in her black coat to face Saix, her green eyes bright and shining with her power, her magic flooding the room with her rage and anguish as Saix called out to Sora, using Roxas' name much to the young brunette's confusion.

"So it's come to this Moon, you and Xemnas are all that remain and you still stand by your decisions…decisions that cost you and Axel your freedom, your hearts and friendship and all for what? A semblance of power that will only fail you in the end as it faces off against something even more powerful and real" Esen hisses as Saix stared her down, face uncaring but on the inside he was unsettled since even when he was whole Esen had NEVER displayed this level of power as she charged him, Zangetsu in hand.

The fight would be brutal and fierce as both sides dealt the other damage and injury but it would be Esen who came out in top with her stronger magic, stronger weapon and stronger will power as she stabbed Saix throw the chest after knocking him back with Zangetsu's main ability.

"You lose Isa and I'm sorry" Esen stated as she stepped back, letting Zangetsu return to his chain as the second last Nobody faded at her feet while Sora would ask why everyone kept calling him Roxas.

"Because Sora, Roxas was your Nobody" Riku explains as Esen accepted a hug from both Kairi and Naminé, missing the warmth of her third brat as Xion held down the fort with Zack as Sora denies turning into a Heartless before remembering what happened when he gave Kairi her heart back. Riku goes onto explain what happened to Roxas, that Xemnas brought him into the Organization, but in the end Roxas betrayed them with the help of Axel and Esen, that in the end he himself probably didn't have to fight Roxas in the end since Roxas likely left to try and meet Sora.

"Someday you might meet him Sora so don't worry too much about it till then" Esen promises gently, hearing Sora's wish to meet Roxas as the boy asked why she hadn't done what she did for Naminé for everybody else.

"Not all of them were in it for the heart little sky and those that were I helped if I could" Esen states fighting the tears she felt at the reminder of her loss before heading forward alone.

"Oh Merlin that's not good" Esen breathes looking down to the giant horde of Heartless as Sora asks what they're going to do.

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's the last survivor" Riku explains as Sora agrees.

"Sora, Esen, Riku" Kairi calls out pointing out to the endless horde of Heartless making their way into the room just as Maleficent and Pete come into the room.

"Oi less indecision and more listening to the evil hag" Esen says catching all their attention as she stands in front of the entrance way to the top of the castle where Xemnas is waiting.

"Esen is right let's go" Mickey says leading the way as Esen moves to Riku and Sora's side.

"Enough Xemnas no one hates the darkness it's just scary to those who don't understand and those who lurk in the dark" Esen says giving her answer as Xemnas asks them why they hate the dark. "You had a choice like everyone else Xemnas if you had actually dug into your master's research" she snarls her magic lashing out at the man as Xemnas stiffens at it not having felt it before and how powerful it was in comparison to his own and that of the usual magic practiced by those in the worlds.

"Sora!" Esen calls out in alarm as Xemnas calls on his powers and takes Sora away.

"Can you bring him back?" Mickey asks as Esen shakes her head no clenching her fists in frustration.

"Not without knowing where he was taken otherwise Sora or myself could come back losing bits if I aparated on magic sense alone" Esen says looking down sadly at the mouse.

'I'm such an idiot for not considering he'd take little sky' Esen thinks to herself before snapping her gaze to where Sora reappeared as the others see that he is alright.

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asks as Esen closes her eyes and lets her magic wander to feel for Xemnas only to squeak in shock when Donald quacks as they both spot the man in the center of Kingdom Hearts calling on its power.

"Xemnas, don't" Esen shouts with Mickey in horror of what the Nobody is doing having done her research with her friends about Kingdom Hearts though she hadn't touched on the Keyblade Wars regardless of its connection to Kingdom Hearts and the mysterious X-Blade. 'We are so in shite' she thinks to herself eyes closed in misery.

Snapping her eyes open and puts her key forward with Sora, Riku, and Mickey.

"Let's go it's do or die time boys" Esen cries out and races forward on her Keyblade, Crescent Rose to make the first strike on Xemnas, dodging the buildings and knocking back anything in her way using her magic.

"How's she doing that?" Sora calls out to Riku behind him as Riku watches on concerned as Sora joins her in the fight.

"Sora careful" Esen calls out in concern flying alongside him as he dodges the laser fire.

Esen lands with a flash of light blinds them all to reveal a second form of Xemnas as they appear on the dragon Nobodies back.

"I need...more rage. I need...more hearts" Xemnas says as they all step back when a flash of light reveals his original form after being beaten again as Sora tries to remind him there was more to a heart and emotions than hate and anger.

"Unfortunately...I don't" Xemnas explains before fading. Esen stands straight and lets Crescent Rose fade away for the moment when she feels with her magic Naminé appear through apparation.

"Gosh, you all did great" Mickey praises as Esen smiles at all the younger teens, feeling exhaustion bare down on her finally from all the fighting.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asks as Riku moves away from the others as Esen followed slowly, Naminé on her heels.

"I had given in to the darkness. How am I going to face everyone" Riku demands as Esen smiles and smacks Sora for not being serious for a moment as he makes a funny face as a way to face those back home.

"You'll face them how you normally would little earth. We all make mistakes and I'm sure they'll understand and if not you got me, Sora, Kairi, Mickey and the friends we made on our journey plus you still owe someone an apology when he's whole again" Esen says gently taking Riku's face between her small hands giving the boy a gentler stern look before smiling a sad smile. "You'll face them like I did with others behind you otherwise this whole journey Sora here went on to find you would have been almost for nothing" she says softly adding on the teasing edge when they both looked to Sora and the face he's making. They both laugh as Esen lets go happy that her words seemed to work.

"I'll open a path" Riku says holding a hand out expecting a dark portal to open only for nothing to happen as the floor underneath them shakes.

"You can't anymore Riku, whatever happened earlier cleansed your heart most of if not all the darkness" Esen says with a smile before gently pushing Naminé forward as Roxas appeared as a ghost to open a portal for them together.

"Look sharp" Roxas grins as Esen just sighs and flicks Sora in the nose snapping the poor teen out of his funk.

"Time to go Sora" Esen sighs as Kairi walks through the portal with Naminé as an escort while Roxas returned to within Sora

"How?" Sora asks quietly looking at Esen as Esen lets some fire twirl and spiral around her fingers for show.

"Don't worry you're still you obviously and it was my magic Sora" Esen says with a grin, but it falls as they move forward to walk through the portal only to have it close on them as they walk forward to follow Kairi and Naminé through the portal.

"What?" Sora says as Kairi calls out for them while Esen stands on her guard with Crescent Rose in her hands.

"Not good oh Merlin this isn't good" Esen mutters quietly as a bright light blinds them with the appearance of a giant dragon Nobody that could only be Xemnas. "Let's go" she cries out jumping forward on her glider following the boys as they jump on a Nobody to follow the dragon. Esen watches on as Sora and Riku shoot at the giant Nobody, dodging lasers that are fired at her.

"Keep shooting I got them" Riku hears Esen cry out as she draws on Zangetsu to fend off the other Nobodies. He nods at her but deep down he's worried for her with the lack of a protective shield like the ship he and Sora are riding.

"Shit" Esen cries out nearly tumbling out of the sky but manages to land on the platform with the boys as their ship disappears into the vortex created by defeating the dragon the first time. Esen with her Keyblade's magic makes quick successive attacks before moving back and out of the way of Sora and Riku as they move in with their attacks as they knock buildings into the shield when Xemnas forced them back.

"Heroes from the realm of light...I will not allow it to end this way...not yet. If light and darkness are eternal then surely we nothings must be the same...Eternal" Xemnas says as Esen stands at Riku's side looking a little worse for wear after the battle and the flight.

"Nothing, but light and darkness is eternal Xemnas you should know that" Esen says softly drawing on Crescent Rose, causing the Nobody to narrow his eyes at her in suspicion as Riku says he's right but that nothing goes on forever too.

"That doesn't mean you're eternal Xemnas" Sora says as the Nobody laughs.

"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..." Xemnas says as Esen losing her temper charges forward to strike only to be knocked back by Xemnas' magic and power as Riku calls out for her.

"I'm fine just focus on what's in front of you" Esen calls back standing up using Zangetsu as a crutch trying to figure out what to do as her next move.

'Let me help Esen' Ventus' voice says cheerfully in her head as Esen startled lightly before mentally laughing and letting the wind magic Ventus was known for surround her before charging with Zangetsu in hand.

She would shelter both Riku and Sora with the power boost as the Nobodies fired a barrage of laser beams much to the awe of the boys and shock of Xemnas.

"Riku, Sora!" Riku hears Esen cry out as they are surrounded by Nobodies only for them all to disappear in a flash of light after defeating Xemnas once and for all. Esen falls to her hands and knees at Riku's side feeling the drain and pain of the fighting.

"C'mon we can't let it end here" Esen says trying to force herself up to help Sora hold up Riku.

"Esen's right" Sora agrees as Riku wonders how they can say that with where they are and he vocalizes that point.

"Because we have people waiting for us, people who need us and couldn't survive without us" Esen says stumbling slightly under Riku's weight as they begin walking when Riku motions for Sora to lead.

"You know...I always figured I was better at stuff than you" Riku says after a while, breaking the silence as Sora asks really. "You mad?" he asks as both boys note that they are carrying Esen more than she's helping hold Riku up as she stumbles half asleep with them.

"No, I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too" Sora admits as Esen lets a weak little laugh from Riku's other side. "Riku, look what's that light?" he points out as Riku holds up Esen best he can as he and Sora look up and walk into the light.

"End of the road?" Riku asks as they look around, Esen a little more alert.

"Yep" Sora says as they look out on the water.

"Put me down. I can walk" Riku says to Sora as he keeps a firm arm around Esen noting if he let her go now she'd just drop like a rock.

"You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me too" Sora says as he walks to the water's edge not noticing as Riku collapse and Esen shift into her animagus form. "Riku, Esen!" he cries out racing to their side as Riku gets up slightly while Esen curls up around his shoulders tiredly.

"This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness. If the world is made of light and darkness...We'll be the darkness" Riku says only for Sora to say his name quietly and a weak sad laugh out of Esen.

'Little earth what you have to understand is, everyone has darkness in them, it's how we use that darkness that matters and if you feel you deserve to be here then I deserve it two times over for all that I've done with the darkness in my heart' Esen states tiredly, rubbing her face against Riku's cheek as he pet her, remembering her stories in that moment, an understanding of what she meant.

"Riddle and his followers, your home world and Radiant Garden" Riku says out loud as Esen's tails flicked in agreement.

'Yes little earth Riddle and his followers, my first home and Radiant Garden…I did things, used my darkness and the power of the Keyblade to seal my home world so no could follow me, so no one could force me to be their weapon and take away my freedom of choice. Very selfish reasons for my choice but a choice I made all the same after killing Riddle for taking my first family away from me' Esen explains her voice filled with the pain it had caused her to make those decisions and the anguish of her losses as Riku cuddled her close to his chest in comfort.

At this point they'd moved closer to the water and Riku was holding Esen close having noticed she'd cried herself into a light sleep if her slight twitching was anything to go by.

"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you...To tell you the truth, Sora...I was jealous of you" Riku admits a little while later as Sora asks him what for.

Esen wakes up a little bit, rubbing her eyes noticing where she is when Riku answers.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart" Riku admits as Esen wraps herself around his neck in silent agreement since she hadn't exactly followed her heart till after killing Voldy shorts.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too" Sora points out as Riku asks like what.

"Like...wanting to be like you" Sora points out as Esen snorts as Riku states there's an advantage to being himself that Sora could never imitate.

"Really? What's that?" Sora asks as Esen just tries to hold in her laugh knowing exactly where this is going as Riku states having Sora for a friend.

'Okay you two definitely paid attention to my lessons if you can say that with a straight face little earth and little sky' Esen says with a small giggle. 'At the end of the day we're different yet the same in that we have each other' she states as Sora smiles at her words as silence falls again.

Riku looks downwards when something bumps into his foot as he picks up a bottle with a letter in it. 'What is it?' Esen asks softly sitting up a bit to look at the letter to realize it's a letter from Kairi to Sora.

"Sora? I think it's for you" Riku says handing over the letter as Sora comes back into focus to take it.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny" Sora reads to himself as a bright light appears in front of them.

"The door to light. We'll go together" Sora says holding out his hand as Esen stares at the light in awe before jolting, claws digging into Riku's arm with a startled squeak as they head into the light. They break the surface of the water as Kairi calls out to Riku and Sora, Naminé calling out for Esen while Esen clings like a nearly drowned cat to Riku.

Naminé would take Esen from Riku, having raced out into the water as Riku accepted a hug from Mickey and Sora accepted a hug from Donald and Goofy to hug the witch to her chest in relief, Esen purring up a storm in her happiness to be home.

"Zack and Xion are probably worried about us" Naminé notes out loud gently to Esen as she sat with Riku and the others at the Destiny Island usual spot.

'We'll hitch a ride with Mickey and the two stooges when they make to head back to Disney Castle since it's a little too far to apparate this soon on low reserves' Esen muttered to the blonde, purring a little louder in content as Naminé scratched her mentor behind the ears.

Zack, Cloud and Xion would welcome the pair home with open arms and silent comfort once Zack dragged the story out of the tired pair of what had happened in Twilight Town and the World that Never Was, that Axel had faded and how Esen had felt that much like she had felt Zack get trapped in the Underworld.

The little group would eventually connect with the Restoration Committee so Esen could receive help with caring for now a 24 year old Ventus who had finally stopped aging, his physical age finally catching up with what it was supposed to be and so that they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

It would be as this move was happening that Yen Sid decided to put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery much to Esen's simmering rage and vocal distress since she knew Xehanort was still out there plotting and scheming, that taking out the Organization wouldn't stop him as she with Zack, Xion and Naminé made their way to Yen Sid's tower, leaving Cloud in charge of babysitting Ventus.

While Esen and the others were heading to the Mysterious Tower, Lea, Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan and Evan were waking up in the cleaned up computer room and study, noticing that some of the others weren't with them as they came to terms with being whole and it would be Ienzo who recognized the handy work of the clean of the room.

"Esen was here and recently with how strong some of the magic in the room is" Ienzo would note out loud as it hit Lea like a ton of bricks that as Axel he had finally found her, that he'd been here, when he was Axel, that Esen and Zack had been using the study as a hiding place before the chaos in the bailey.

"How long ago?" Lea asks out loud after deciding to head out into the worlds to find the missing members of their group as Aeleus comes into the room.

"Six hours ago with how strong it is, though that may be the wards she put up to protect the contents of the room" Aeleus explains as Lea nodded and made his way out into town to track down one of a few people who knew where she would go, only to find Cloud in the home Esen, Lea and Isa used to call their own with Zack.

"She's gone to see Yen Sid if you're looking for her" Cloud states quietly, not looking up from his book as Lea opened his mouth to ask only to shut it and nod before leaving again.

Yen Sid would try and not buckle under the power of the other Keyblade master besides himself and Mickey still in play as Esen chewed the old wizard out for not considering the consequences of not verifying of whether or not it was safe to hold the exam or not and to not have supervision for the exam with what had happened last time.

"I'm glad I've never made her that mad" Xion mutters as Naminé nodded worriedly looking to a sleeping Sora and Riku, letting Zack comfort her since the blonde hadn't yet told Riku how she felt about him.

"Esen's mother was a red head and she got the temper from her from what I could get out of Esen when we talked about it when she was younger. Your just lucky by the time you two and Riku came around that Lea and I had helped her mellow out" Zack mutters with a grimace as the tirade finally wore down only for the door to open, Mickey, Donald and Goofy coming into the room, coming from Disney Castle to save Minnie.

It was the fourth member of their group to got Zack's attention as he grinned, noticing Esen was too busy still chewing out the wizard to notice the arrival of Lea as the red head took in her appearance for the first time since they were teenagers. Noting her short black hair, the slight tan she still bore from his memories of Axel and dressed much like Aqua once had but without the white sleeves and most of what she wore was in black with red accented straps that formed the x over her chest and a lion head for the Kingdom hearts symbol and the skirt part of her outfit was grey while she wore black ankle boots. He could also see a pouch on her hip where she was obviously keeping her keychains and other items, expanding the thing with her first branch of magic.

"You better bloody fucking hope I'm wrong Yen Sid otherwise it's your hide I'll be after if there is one hair out of place on both their heads in the dream realm…They weren't ready for this and you pushed them without asking me, their teacher if they were" Esen growled before turning around with a huff to address Zack having heard his comment only to freeze in shock as bright green met her emerald.

Lea would have his arms full of upset witch a moment later much to the amusement of Zack as Xion joined the hug while Naminé giggled lightly next to Mickey as the mouse took in the scene before turning to Yen Sid and explaining what had happened at Disney Castle with Maleficent and Pete and how they had been seeking the World Data to conquer worlds, the hag admitting the source of all her information in the plans she had put into action, the one to tell her of the existence of other worlds had been Master Xehanort.

"I bloody told you" Esen hissed, emerald eyes bright in her anger at being ignored as Lea kept a grip of her, so he could make his request of Yen Sid and when the shocked silence met his ears at the request to be trained to use a Keyblade, Esen relaxed and gave her response, countering Donald's negative answer.

"Sure I don't see why not, you do have the potential for it plus it gives Xion a sparring partner" Esen says as Lea grinned down at her for her support while Donald huffed his annoyance as Yen Sid continued only for Lea and Esen to cackle at the fact that Xehanort could predict their every move.

"You're forgetting he can't predict Esen so let's jump in" Lea stated as they all nodded their agreement.

Esen would block Xehanort's attack when Mickey attempted to use time magic and freeze time so Riku could grab Sora who was still trapped in the dream to be used as the thirteenth vessel and would lash out right back with Zangetsu, her presence a wrench in Xehanort's plans much to the old man's plans.

"You've done and taken enough old man" Esen growled, her voice sounding much like the nekomata she was as an animagus as she kept a firm grip on Zangetsu, the sword spirit eager for the chance to get vengeance for the souls this man had hurt and the lives ruined for this plan to achieve Kingdom Hearts, to obtain the X-Blade. She would be too quick to be pinned as she attacked the old man using Lea's attacks as a distraction as the red head saved Sora.

"You've done enough now, give me back my friend and join your comrades in hell" Esen hisses as she used her magic to force the original Xehanort to remain and forced the man's soul from Terra's body as the second apprentice of Eraquas collapsed where Xehanort once stood.

They would take both Sora and Terra back to the tower, Sora still trapped in the dream to report the death of Xehanort, Esen putting her journal of research down on the desk for Yen Sid to read of what she'd gathered of Xehanort's plans.

"Burn it once you've read it Yen Sid…Xehanort can no longer bother us, not after what I did to him in Where Nothing Gathers" Esen sighs as Yen Sid stared down the tired witch as they waited for Riku to come back from waking Sora up, the silver haired teen having been the one to go wake Sora up while Lea cuddled the witch close, finally able to relax and hold her close.

"So that was what you were looking into" Lea noted quietly as Esen nodded with her eyes closed as she took in the warmth that Lea usually exuded and would wait patiently for her brats to wake up, Zack having taken Xion and Naminé home with Terra in their care.

When Riku finally woke it was to Sora and the others partying while Yen Sid, Mickey, and Lea with Esen in his lap leaning over him, obviously waiting for him to wake up and it would be a proud Esen who would hug him tightly after Yen Sid named him a Keyblade master for passing the exam.

"What will you do now?" Riku asks curiously as Esen smiled slightly looking to Lea before looking back to Riku with bright and happy green eyes as they watched Sora go on his way to train and prepare to take the exam again now that the worlds were finally at peace.

"Well besides waiting for Terra to wake up, I still have to look for Aqua and when Sora comes back finally wake Ventus…Lea and I have been waiting a decade to see our friend again and we have our lives ahead of us now and a place is always open for you on Radiant Garden with the other two when you're ready" Esen explained with a smile as Lea brightened up at the last bit, glad that they were finally going home.

Four months later would find most of the little ragtag group connected to Esen gathered at the Fair home, Riku and Kairi truly finally coming home for the first time in two years for Riku and a decade for Kairi. Zack would be preparing breakfast when the princess of heart of Radiant Garden came in from a sparring session with Xion, looking ruffled up in comparison to the black haired girl who looked only slightly ruffled but pleased with herself.

"Is Esen up yet?" Xion asked as she walked past the living room where Riku could be found still sleeping on the couch with Naminé, the blonde having confessed to the silver haired boy days after their arrival from Destiny Islands.

"Not yet, she and Lea were up late" Zack explained with mischief filled eyes as Xion wrinkled her nose in distaste at what that meant.

"Zack…that was too much information I hope you know about my best friend and my big sister" Xion grumbled as Kairi giggled lightly at the exchange before asking what the plans were for the day.

"Sora supposed to be coming back from his trip today so Esen will finally wake up Ven and hopefully Aqua and Terra will be up for it otherwise they're still sleeping for the time being" Zack answered, keeping an eye out for Cloud as the girls nodded and dug into what the man had prepared for them just as Esen came down the stairs dressed in her red summer dress and pouch on her hip with her things in it looking content as she read through a spell book.

Lea would be down moments later and settle at the table, lifting Esen into his lap, the pair still being a little clingy of the other in the peace that Esen had brought with her defeat of Xehanort. Breakfast would be eaten in mostly silence after that only broken by a yelp from the living room signifying that Riku had woken up with Naminé on his chest much to Esen's amusement as she giggled lightly at the two red faces as Riku and Naminé finally joined the table.

Terra would be awake and pleased to see both Lea and Esen when the witch led the way to the guest room where they had been keeping Aqua, Terra and Ventus and the brunette would note the spell book in Esen's hands as she settled to memorize the spell she needed as she would do the dive into Sora's heart when he did finally show up while Lea leaned against the door way patiently watching his witch work.

"Will it work?" Aqua would ask quietly an hour later as Sora joined them in the room with Kairi, Riku, Xion and Naminé. Zack and Cloud having decided to stay downstairs as Esen did her spell.

"Yes I've done the research made sure with my students help that Sora does have Ven's heart sheltered within his own. It's just a matter of tracking Ven down and encouraging him that it's safe to wake up" Esen explained patiently as she and Sora stood at Ventus' bed side. "Now this spell is going to take a lot out of my reserves so somebody catch me when we come back otherwise Zack will starve you" she stated before chanting the spell as Sora lead the way into the dive.

"Whoa" Sora says in awe before noting they both looked different as he took in the Destiny Islands around him, following Esen's lead as he noted she looked like she did when she first showed her human form to Riku if his stories of her were correct and the world around them would change to a square in the untarnished Radiant Garden where Ventus sat waiting for them up against the wall where Esen and Lea had introduced themselves.

"It's been a long time Ven" Esen says softly with a smile as she walked towards him the blonde nodding with a smile, happy to see her.

"Not too long though since I helped" Ven points out as Esen lets out a startled laugh at being right.

"So you were conscious when you helped me defend Sora and Riku against Xemnas" Esen says before sitting beside the blonde as Sora explored, giving the friends a little privacy to talk.

"Yeah, couldn't let my friend stumble and fall at the crucial moment" Ventus says, leaning his head against her shoulder as they sat for a moment.

"You know why I'm here right? That it's safe to wake up and it's okay for Roxas to be himself again" Esen sighs softly as Ventus nodded.

"Sora will find him, but could you when we're awake sing that lullaby Roxas remembers you humming to Sora?" Ventus asks as Esen nods slightly with a fond smile.

"Sure, when we have a moment and we're not surrounded by my brood of brats I'll sing for you, Terra, Lea, Zack, Cloud and Aqua…it's been awhile anyways plus Lea has been bugging me too. Says he missed my singing voice" Esen explains with a laugh as they both spotted Sora coming back into the square with Roxas.

"Time to wake up?" Roxas asks as Esen nodded with a smile, hugging the younger blonde to her, Roxas hugging back just as tightly.

"Yeah Roxas time to wake up and see everyone, to see Xion and Lea again" Esen says softly as with Sora and Ventus holding onto her the group is surrounded by a bright light, fading from the dream and into the waking world as Riku and Xion helped Roxas up while Ventus woke up for the first time in his twenty four year old body to see Terra and Aqua hovering over him while Lea held a tired Esen in his arms.

"You did good Sen" Lea says lightly, kissing the top her head as Esen nodded with a tired smile.

"By the way you get your wish once I'm awake enough" Esen sighed getting a kiss on the nose for her efforts, Riku hearing this would usher Xion, Roxas, Sora, Kairi and Naminé from the room so they could listen secretly from the hallway.

"One day you will realize,

The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you,

But will you ever let it shine from within,

And cast all of your fears aside?

You'll see the light, but until that day comes

*My Dearly Beloved,

Be strong, I shall be there

Always here beside you

So, keep your head held high,

The shadows of this world

Will try to steal you away into their arms

But you belong in mine

We are one within a dream

So hold me close and count the stars with me

All our scattered memories,

I will find the pieces, one by one

Ocean waves drift over me

I'll keep you in my memory

This dream that lives within your eyes,

I wish to see it come to life

A thousand blades unto the sky

(My Dearly Beloved, Be strong, I shall be there)

Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine

(Always there beside you, So keep your head held high)

Let the tide rush over you

(The shadow of this world, Will try to steal you away into their arms)

And one day I know we shall meet again,

(But you belong in mine)

My Dearly Beloved"

Esen sang gently, slightly quieter than she usually would with how tired she was but the words hit home for all of them as Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Lea would hug the witch between them grateful for her words and the fact she had fought to bring their worlds together again with her love for them and love for Lea.


End file.
